Gaara's heat
by Naachan'sredhead
Summary: Because of Shukaku, Gaara is in heat. Never fear, Tsunade is here! Her ritual will make it easier to bare... unless a certain artist breaks the jutsu. Yaoi. SaiGaara. side: Tsunade/Shizune. KankTen. NaruSasu. SakuLee. TemaHina.
1. Chapter 1

"Why did you call us down here?" Temari turned her blue eyes to the Hokage. Tsunade shook her head and held up a finger.

"We must wait for your brother. Would you like some tea?" Tsunade asked. The blond shook her head having already eaten.

However Kankuro wasn't the one to turn down food so he was the first to say yes. Tsuande nodded and tea and biscuits were brought in.

Kankuro was on the second biscuit and his third cup of tea when the door was lightly knocked on.

"Come in Kazekage Gaara." Tsunade ordered. The door was open and a rather short boy walked in.

The Sand Siblings were always shocked when they see Gaara walk into a room. For ten years they had been accustom to the blood thirst, angst ridden, dark, crazy teenager.

Now, just after one visit to Konoha, they had a brother that at least _tried _to keep his demon at peace and _tried _not to get annoyed at everyone that said something completely idiotic. And didn't murder people for fun.

Also, in the last three years Gaara had changed his attire. He hung up the all black look, deeming it too close to the past. As Kazekage he had to get a new look. Besides he had grown over the years, three inches deserved a new change of clothes!

He wore long black pants that had ties on the side. His red net shirt was hidden partically under his red t-shirt. Then came his long red over coat that flapped in the wind. And the brown vest that kept it closed. (And no, the gourd wasn't forgotten, everyone already knows about it.)

His face had gotten longer and cheek bones were higher, to match his more mature look. His red hair lengthened much more. And his facial expression was no longer angry or crazed. He had no expression, just indifference. On rare days he had a look of contentment.

His sea foam eyes were calm and gentle like the ocean on a sunny day. That's what threw Temari and Kankuro for a loop every time they saw him. His calm, beautiful eyes.

"Gaara? Where are your Kazekage robes?" Temari asked. _Isn't this official business?_Temari looked at the Hokage.

"Tsunade sama told me not to wear it." his voice was low and calm as he gracefully made his way to the seat in the middle of his siblings.

_How the hell does he be graceful with a fucking one hundred pound gourd?! Lots of girls would kill to be that graceful and its wasted on a boy! _Tsuande thought as she stared at the pale boy. The gourd was dropped in front of him and he sat down.

"Gaara before this is started.... how do you keep the boys and girls off your back? I mean you are sexy enough that the girls are probably stalking you. You are also, most definitely, adorable enough for every guy to want to pound or be pounded by you. I bet you all those girls and guys tries to rape you don't they?" Tsunade asked.

Kankuro's eyes widen and he chocked on the biscuit that he had just placed in his mouth. He did not want to think about Gaara's fangirls and his personal life, thank you very much!

Shizune (who had been pouring more tea for Tsunade) knocked over the kettle of tea, spilling it on the floor.

Temari just stared at Tsunade, shock written on her face. Shock and... disgust. The image of Gaara and another being... doing anything close to sex was most definitely going to give her nightmare. The older blond ignored her dying brother.

The redhead was the only one that had remained calm although the question was directed to him. Tsunade was sure that a small smile played on his face. With a little bit of sand the redhead patted Kankuro's back gently and wiped up the fallen tea.

"I tell them all that Shukaku is hungry. They seem to run at that answer. But most of them come back the next night. With more people to boot. And I'm sure that no one is stupid enough to try and get anything sexual from me by force." Gaara finally answered the question when all was calm.

The blond leader laughed a little before turning to a shocked Shizune.

"What happened to my tea? And what's wrong with you?" the Hokage waved a hand in the lady's face.

"Tsunade! That is the Kazekage that you are speaking too!" Shizune cocked back her hand and hit Tsunade over the head with the tea pot.

"Ow! That is not the Kazekage! That is a fifteen year old boy! And you are so going to pay for that tonight!" the lady winked while rubbing her head.

Shizune quickly hid her blush by going to the door and requesting more tea from a servant who was laughing at the door.

She turned back to the siblings that had collected themselves and stared at the redhead.

"Sorry I just wanted to see how your brother was going to respond. Now for the serious business now. Gaara? Has it started yet?" Tsunade asked. Gaara raised an invisible eye brow.

"Has what started?" Temari asked, not sure that she wanted to know the answer.

"How long has Gaara been fifteen?" Tsunade asked.

"Two months." Temari answered.

"Good. Then that means that he has been in heat four times now. But its going to get stronger!" Tsunade looked at a paper on her desk.

(There are two full moons in each month right?)

Kankuro, this time, didn't have to choke on anything. He just... sorta.... stared into space. And he hopelessly wondered if anyone would notice if he suddenly jumped out the window.

"Why do you keep saying things of that sort!?" Shizune wailed and covered her face with her hands.

"How can my brother be in heat?" Temari closed her eyes as she tried not to imagine him in a kitty suit.

"Shukaku is a girl. Your brother is in heat. I admire his control. I'm surprise that he didn't jump Kankuro as soon as he spotted the male." Tsunade waved a hand.

At the mention of his name Kankuro began to blush as he tried not to imagine Gaara jumping him for sex.... while dressed in a kitty suit.

"Every time there is a full moon, Shukaku will want to mate. Well... she will want to be dominated. Even though Gaara is male, he can still get pregnant. So tell your lover to wear this." Tsunade pulled out an assortment of condoms.

"What are those?" the redhead asked as he took the unknown objects.

".... He will tell you. I am not going to have sex-ed with the Kazekage." she said, a light pink decorating her cheeks.

"I am not in heat. And for Shukaku to be a girl, I will have to be interested in males. And I am not." Gaara's calm look dropped away before coming back with full force.

"Oh really?" Tsunade raised a brow as the boy seemed intent on lying. His calm demeanor didn't disappear as he nodded again.

"Lets test that." Tsuande called in a female ninja. She had large breast, long orange hair and sexy orange eyes. Her pink lips were set in a sexy pout.

"What is it Tsunade-sama?" she crossed her sexily tanned arms over her large breast. The blond leader whispered in her ear, pointing to the Kazekage.

"Got it?" the leader asked.

"Uh... yeah." The lady walked up to Gaara and...

Straddled Kankuro. The puppeeter gasped and tried to back away, a blush on his face. His body shook with the effort of not touching her.

"Do you like this Kankuro?" the lady whispered and nipped at Kankuro's ear. The boy shook his head a little, trying to deny it.

"Then what is this?" her hand slid down and cupped his growing erection.

"Uh... uh...." he muttered and pushed the lady off him. She grinned and winked at him once more before going over to Gaara.

"You touch me and your blood will flow." the redhead glared.

Her eyes widened and she stumbled back. Of course the threat was half empty, the redhead was trying to keep his soul untainted. But if she DID touch him... he may go back on that promise of no senseless killing.

"Fine she won't touch you. Plan B." she ordered the female Hokage. The girl nodded and began the sexiest... strip show in the world.

Temari, who leaned towards guys, felt her nose trickle blood. And Kankuro nearly fainted.

But Gaara remained as expressionless as ever. Tsunade could tell that he was not hard, those tight pants revealed everything.

"Okay you can stop," Tsunade ordered. The lady automatically stopped and put on all her clothes.

"Bye kiddies." she winked and let out the room.

"You do realize that that was one of our most seductive ninjas right? She has coaxed out more information and secrets from the toughest ninja, both male and femal!" Shizune gaped before leaving the room to get something that they would surely need.

"Hm... Now lets see... Kiba!" Tsunade called.

Gaara turned his head to watch said dog boy come in. He wore regular gray pants and a white t-shirt.

"Kiba take off our shirt." Tsunade ordered.

The boy raised a brow and pulled his shirt over his head. He had muscles all over that tanned body. Nice sexy muscles. And a six-pack.

Gaara shifted in his seat a little bit.

It was so slight, Tsunade wasn't sure if it actually happened. _Try a little harder... _Tsunade thought.

"Kiba... you and Shino go out right?" Tsunade asked.

"Yeah! He's outside the door! You wanna go see him?" Kiba smiled. Tsunade nodded and in came Shino. Tsunade whispered in his ear and got a confirmed nod.

The bug master smirked slightly and went up to Kiba. He leaned down and kissed Kiba, licking the bottom lip for entrance. The shorter whimpered and opened his mouth.

Tsunade glanced at the Kazekage. He was on the edge of his chair, his pink tiny pink tongue went across his pale lips. _Well that's all the proof I need, now- _Tsunade's thoughts were cut off when as red dashed past her. Suddenly there weren't two hot males making out. There were three hot guys on the floor.

Gaara was under Kiba who was under Shino. The two boys on top were not sure how it happened or why they were going along with it. Only thing they both knew was...

"I want more." Kiba leaned down and captured Gaara's pale lips with his own.

He didn't need to ask for entrance, Gaara's mouth was already open. He plunged his tongue in deep, ignoring the bites and nips Shino was making on the back of his neck.

"Guys...?" Tsunade felt her face go pink. This plan was going a bit too far. By too far is Kiba ripping off Gaara's shirt and the boy arching and loving it.

By too far she meant Shino taking off his own jacket and shirt to reveal his pale musceled body.

By too far she meant GAARA REACHING INTO KIBA'S PANTS!

"Kankuro! Get Gaara to keep still. Temari get Shino off Kiba. I'll handle Kiba." Tsunade commanded. The siblings nodded.

Kankuro cracked his knuckles and tightly tied Gaara down with chakra strings. The boy's hand had been jerked out of Kiba's pants and he was not happy about this. He hissed loudly and growled even louder.

"Get off me!" he shouted, tugging against the strings.

Kankuro shook his head and had to throw his body to the side as sand came at him. He moved around, keeping out of the sand's reach and still holding down his brother.

Temari ignored this as she swung her fan hard, knocking the boy into the wall. He curled up his upper lip and bugs came from under his sleeves. They immediately went flying towards her.

_Shit! Shit! _Temari thought, she hated bugs. She swung again, making Shino hit his head on the wall and his bugs to go in all directions.

"Bitch!" Shino was standing again, smiling evilly.

Tsunade grabbed Kiba, who was still trying to undo Gaara's buckle and his own.

"Akamaru!" Kiba snarled. The door burst open and the white, horse sized dog came bursting inside the room.

Tsunade easily kicked the dog backwards and out of the door. The dog was knocked out immediately.

"Shizune! NOW!" Tsunade was actually struggling to hold Kiba down.

Well it was more of the fact that she didn't want to hurt him too badly. He had no control of what he was doing.

The blacked haired lady was in the room in a quarter of a second, already preforming a jutsu.

"Release!" she screamed and touched Gaara's head.

The boy stopped moving and he blinked slowly. As soon as he stopped struggling so did the other two guys. They shook their heads and looked around.

"What.. what the hell just happened?" Kiba's voice was muffled from under Tsunade's breast.

"I don't know... I remember being very... horny. God I wanted to fuck the next person that came close to me. Excuse my language." Shino said in a calm voice. He stood up and pulled his jacket on.

"Hokage. Don't ask me to take off my shirt again. Please... this was too weird." Kiba found his shirt and, on woobly knees, he followed Shino out of the office.

"Don't worry about that Kiba!" she called, her point was made.

She turned back to Gaara who was now cursing himself, Tsunade, and his blasted demon, Shukaku.

"So... have anything to say Gaara?" Tsunade raised a brow. She liked to rub it in when she was right.

"... Okay. I am in heat..." he muttered, looking at his ruined shirt.

"Woah! That all happened over Shukaku being in heat?" Kankuro gasped. Tsunade nodded and smiled.

"She is very persuasive and powerful. Now if that had been Naruto instead of Kiba and Shino... well lets just say there would have been no stopping them. Two demons, one in heat, in the same room? Bad, bad results." Tsunade climbed to her feet.

"Is there any cure?" Temari asked, supporting Gaara in standing.

"Well... no. Twice every month Gaara will find himself in heat. Now there are two partical solutions. Well techniqually there are three but that was has already been elimanated." Shizune offered the information.

"Why is it eliminated?" Gaara asked.

"Do you want to be a prostitute so that you'll have your fill of mating? Didn't think so." Tsunade said. Gaara sighed and asked about the two other solutions.

"Well you can find a lover. Male of course." Tsunade said.

"Or you can go through an ancient ritual that puts you to rest until the heating is over." Shizune finished. Gaara was up for the second choice.

"Okay. So we have to do this tonight." Temari said, knowing it was going to be the full moon.

"Yup. But first we must get Gaara prepared..." Tsunade was suddenly sporting an evil smirk that Gaara didn't like.

And then she held up an article of clothing and he knew his instincts were right.

~THE END~

I've had this on my computer for sooooo long. Everytime I tried to do it, I'd start laughing (thinking of Gaara in a kitty suit). And those stupid finals! But that's all in the past cuz it's all done! ^__^

I DON'T OWN GAARA, TSUNADE, OR ANYTHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH NARUTO. I FORGOT WHO DOES OWN NARUTO BUT I KNOW ITS A HE AND I PERSONALLY WORSHIP HIM ALTHOUGH HE ONLY HAS GAARA IN ABOUT... FIVE EPISODES.

well i hope you enjoyed it. COMMENT ^__^

oh yeah i know that i'm supposed to be updating other stories but because of this nasty cold called, Writersblockatosis, the stories i have now are not coming together in my brain. and new ideas pop up. this is the one that i cannot resist to put up! ^__^ hehe, don't kill me?


	2. Chapter 2

lily: thank you for reminding me! cause i've been to busy (holy shit i put bad at first!). i think i will make this a male preg... cause you know... i'm just insane and weakened by no sleep... it sucks to be owl/insomiac. also, as you can see i curse a lot. so... deal.

one more thing to everyone! i don't know much about Sai. I just know that Sai isn't his real name because he doesn't have a real name. I know that he has a curse mark on his tongue that keeps him from telling about... some guy. And that he follows orders with no emotion. And that he's probably gay because he thinks all the girls are UGLY (mostly Sakura). And Naruto is teaching him emotions and how to live normally. Also... i think he's supposed to be duck-ass replacement.

the main point is that if he seems OOC to you... then I can't help it. Don't complain when you see something OOC cause you've been warned.

and... i'm going to cry because i've fucked up the couples so much that it really hurts my spirit.... literally....

uh................. ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!

"Yup. But first we must get Gaara prepared..." Tsunade was suddenly sporting an evil smirk that Gaara didn't like. And then she held up an article of clothing and he knew his instincts were right.

~One hour later~

The sun was going down rapidly, casting rose like beams down on Konoha. It was a really lovely sight. On top of a building was a young artist. His easel was out and he was painting as fast and efficiently as he could manage. He was trying to catch the sun in all her glory. _Not quite.. what's missing? _the paint brush tip met his chin.

His onyx eyes didn't change their same emptiness as he realized that he got red paint on his face. He merely placed a pale hand through his blacker than black hair. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes briefly. His mind didn't latch onto any new ideas. With a sigh of defeat the expressionless boy opened his eyes. Instead of the painting, there was a blond boy standing in his face, smiling.

"Hey Sai!" Naruto screamed. Sai blinked at him, his face still blank. Finally his face broke into a large smile, similar to Naruto's. Although his lacked the warmth and sincerity that Naruto possessed.

"Hello Blondie." the young painter nodded to the blond. Naruto shrugged off the fake smile and bent down low. His eyes stared at a particular spot on Sai's face. The older stared at him, not caring if the ball of energy was right in his face.

"Why are you bleeding Sai?" Naruto bit his lip in concern. Sai looked at him and saw the slight change that his eyes took on. He studied it for a moment before answering the blond.

"Its paint." Sai assured him. Naruto licked his thumb and removed the paint from Sai's face. When he saw no wound or marking, he smiled again.

"Cool!" Naruto cheered. He hopped out of the painters face and turned to the painting. "Wow! Sai, this is perfect!" he admired the soft strokes making the back round of the sun. The harsh strokes marking the birds. The pinks, reds, and yellows blended together yet stood on their own.

Simply the picture was breathtaking. However, Sai didn't agree. There was something missing from his painting. Something missing from himself. What was it? He turned his empty eyes towards Naruto.

"Dickless." Sai called to Naruto's attention. The blond clenched his teeth and turned to the black haired boy. He couldn't mask the eye twitch and tried not to scream at Sai. The male didn't know what he was saying was very... offensive.

"Sai. No more nicknames. Just call me by my name." Naruto sighed. Sai tilted his head before shaking his head. He really couldn't remember the hyper active teen's name. Sometimes he would recall it only to forget it a second later.

"It's cool Sai So what was it you wanted to talk about?" the blond bounced near the emotionless teen waiting for him to talk. Sai was silent for a moment. He didn't know how to explain this feeling. Since meeting Naruto, the blond managed to make him start to feel. He felt a slight happiness at moments and confusion a lot. Sometimes he felt at lost but this was a new feeling. It was an emotion that Naruto never mention. Like...

"Every time I see other people. I feel this coldness around my heart. Then when I draw my pictures I feel like something is missing." Sai worded as best as he could. Naruto had a thoughtful look on his face. It was quite different than his other looks.

"You are alone." Naruto finally answered. Sai tilted his head, a bit confused.

"But you are right here." Sai pointed out. Naruto smiled a bit. Sai was really reminding him of Gaara with his little knowledge on feelings.

"No. Sai I mean that you are alone as in... you don't have anyone to care and love you. You know like a lover? You need more than just paintings and me and Sakura. Its like Chouji and Ino." Naruto explained.

"So how do I get a lover?" Sai asked, actually intrested in what the blond was saying. Naruto frowned slightly.

"Well... do you have a crush?" Naruto's eyes sparkled at the idea. Sai raised an eyebrow. Why would he want to be hurt? Naruto looked up and could see the look of utter confusion that was always on his own face.

"Sai... I'm not going to ask. Okay you know the way that Hinata looks at Temari? And how she blushes whenever you mention the girl's name? Or how Shikamaru suddenly seems to be awake whenever someone says Neji?" Naruto raised a blond brow. Sai nodded his head and tried to think of who he felt that way. In his mind popped one person in particular, but he only met this person once.

"Does it count if you only met the person one time?" Sai asked, looking hopeful for a full minute. Naruto frowned, eyebrows coming together.

"Well... some people believe in love at first sight. And sometimes I agree, but its very rare. Lust at first sight is more likely." Naruto nodded his head as he made a very intelligent speech. Sai nodded his head, biting on the end of his paint brush.

"Thank you Dickless Wonder." Sai offered one of his fake smiles as everything clicked into his mind. He stood up and folded up his painting gear and held it under his arm.

"Where you going Sai?" Naruto called. Sai looked back at him and offered a small, but real smile.

"Just to take a nap. Oh yeah... Hokage told me to tell you that uh... Raccoon his here." Sai answered.

"Raccoon?" Naruto scratched his head in confusion.

"Yes... his real name is... he has red hair and large pale green eyes." Sai had switched to description as his mind frantically tried to remember the male's name. Naruto's eyes finally lightened with recognition.

"That's my best friend! He has a demon like me. You should meet his, he's the Kazekage and his name is-"

"Gaara." Sai finished. Naruto's eyes widened. _He remembered someones name... _Naruto thought in shock. He was slightly angered that the male couldn't remember his name, but that of someone he only met once!

"Goodbye." the boy waved and jumped off the roof to another and another. Naruto waved back happily before jumping to the ground below. To his utter surprise he landed in front of Sasuke.

"Hey Dobe. Where you going in such a rush?" the Uchiha asked as if Naruto had been standing there all along.

"I'm going to see Gaara, teme. Wanna join?" Naruto inquired. Sasuke nodded once.

"Along the way you can tell me your little conversation with my replacement." Sasuke smirked. Naruto rolled his eyes and placed a playful arm around Sasuke's shoulder.

"Don't be jerlous teme! No one can replace you!" he cheered loudly. Sasuke rolled his eyes and managed not to blush.

"So anyway..." Naruto began to talk to Sasuke.

(A/N: okay its starting to drift to the two of them so now its time for Gaara's scene!^__^ ps. no sai/naruto)

"Come on Gaara!" Temari yelled at the sand curtain that Gaara made as he dressed in the horrible outfit. The blond looked over at Shizune who was standing in the middle of a really beautiful lake. Sitting next to Shizune's legs was Tsunade who was in a trance like state. Her lips moved as she repeated a jutsu, charging it up.

"It's almost ready Gaara-sama!" the black haired woman shouted out.

"I... I change my mind! Can't I just find a lover?" Gaara whined from behind the make shift curtain. Suddenly Tsunade was standing up, she was done with the jutsu. And the sun was fully down.

"Oh no you don't brat! I worked hard on this ritual! You get your ass out here!" the blond growled. There was a loud sigh and a small grumble.

"I don't see why he has to cause such a fuss. I mean it can't be that-" Kankuro turned his head and saw Gaara coming from behind the sand.

"I stand correrted." the puppet user blushed.

Gaara's outfit consisted of a short white dress. It looked to be made of simple cotton. It stopped at mid-thigh, showing off his long graceful legs. His body was lightly defined through the small article of clothing and it brought out his hair and eyes much more. The worse part was that it threw shadows along his sides, giving him the look of highly defined curves.

Temari was surprised at how innocent he looked. Kankuro was trying to not think incestuous thoughts of his little brother. _I like Ten-Ten. I like Ten-Ten. Your brother isn't a girl. He's a guy with girlie legs! _Kankuro thought. He shook his head slightly and watched as Gaara came over.

It was quite difficult to pull off a glare while wearing a virgin dress. However, somehow, Gaara managed to do it. He glared at the blond lady how was laughing under her breath and to the blushing Shizune.

"Now what am I supposed to do?" he growled under his breath. Tsunade bit back a loud laugh and cleared her throat.

"Okay come over here in the middle of the lake. You are going to be submerged at the bottom and-" Tsunade explained.

"What was that?! I am not going in a fucking lake!" Gaara snapped, folding his arms. There was no way in hell that he was going to do that. Tsunade's eyes narrowed as she glared at the boy.

"Listen here brat-" she was cut off yet again, but this time by two new figures. The five ninjas turned around to see Naruto and Sasuke. The two were obviously arguing about where Gaara was.

"See I told you!" Sasuke pointed to the redhead in the dress. Naruto turned his eyes and met the pale green eyes immeditaely. His body stiffened and his jeans seemed tighter. **She's in heat. Go on take her. I can smell her.... she smells so delicious... **Kyuubi growled into his ear. Naruto's eyes widened and his iris got longer.

"Dobe?" Sasuke raised a brow at the tensed blond. Gaara, all the way near Tsunade, licked his lips and his eyes flashed colors. He could feel the heat covering him. He tilted his head and blinked at Naruto. **He's a strong seme. I can smell him. Please let him take us. **Shukaku purred inside Gaara's mind. The redhead nodded and licked his lips towards Naruto.

"Heat." Naruto muttered, his red bleeding into his sky blue eyes. Temari and Kankuro's eyes widened as they remembered what Tsunade had said earlier.

"Holy shit." Temari and Kankuro swore at the same time. Right before all hell broke through.

~THE END~

mwahaah! lily i told you i'd update!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

okay now... to all others... lookie here... its not NaruGaa. it's not going to be NaruGaa. And its four in the morning right now. and my eyes hurt like hell. and i'm not in a good mood so if you complain about the story line or my spelling then just image you getting a big middle finger in response. really didn't expect to make it this long. and i sorta didn't expet to put sai part in there.... whate

*pass out from exhaustion*'

Gaara: oh no you don't! you put me in a fucking dress *pokes with a stick*

Me: mumbles.

Gaara: what was that?

Me: *picks up head and glare* if you keep bothering me then i'll make all five of them gang bang you.

Gaara: do you know your math!? its only sai and naruto in this-

Me: i'll add Neji, Lee, and Sasuke will follow Naruto. Now leave me be.

Gaara: *gulps* okay. can you please review you guys? and she doesn't own anything *slowly backs out of room*


	3. Chapter 3

if this is on here, thank your lucky stars cause its raining really bad and my internet usually cuts off when it rains too hard. and i think i really fucked up my left eye this time... your eye isn't supposed to hurt to blink... right... someone tell me that's normal...

enjoy!!

--

"See I told you!" Sasuke pointed to the redhead in the dress. Naruto turned his eyes and met the pale green eyes immediately. His body stiffened and his jeans seemed tighter. **She's in heat. Go on take her. I can smell her.... she smells so delicious... **Kyuubi growled into his ear. Naruto's eyes widened and his iris got longer.

"Dobe?" Sasuke raised a brow at the tensed blond. Gaara, all the way near Tsunade, licked his lips and his eyes flashed colors. He could feel the heat covering him. He tilted his head and blinked at Naruto. **He's a strong seme. I can smell him. Please let him take us. **Shukaku purred inside Gaara's mind. The redhead nodded and licked his lips towards Naruto.

"Heat." Naruto muttered, his red bleeding into his sky blue eyes. Temari and Kankuro's eyes widened as they remembered what Tsunade had said earlier.

"Holy shit." Temari and Kankuro swore at the same time. Right before all hell broke through.

The small redhead turned his back to Naruto and wagged his pale bottom that had a more rounded look. **We need her! **Kyuubi growled. Naruto let out a roar as chakra swirled around him. His nails lengthened and his whiskers grew darker. Red bled into his blue eyes and fangs grew into his mouth.

**Mhmm... he's so strong! **Shukaku was practically licking her lips at the thought of him inside her. Gaara nodded, his mind clouded by the smell of the dangerous chakra coming from the blond. He slid to his knees and wagged his bottom. He was going to be mater right here and now if it called for it.

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted as Naruto took off running.

"Grab Gaara! You two distract him!" Tsunade ordered in a panic. Temari and Kankuro quickly pulled out their weapons. Naruto paused before sending out a barrage of kunais at the two. Temari easily blows them away and blows at Naruto too. He stumbled back slightly before glaring and baring his teeth.

"Naruto stop!" Sasuke shouts and started to run towards Naruto. The kitsune ignored him and focused his eyes on Kankuro who was now throwing poison darts at him. An orange chakra arm grabbed at the puppet and blocked the darts at the same time. Kankuro let out a wave of colorful curses as Naruto advanced forward.

"This is bullshit! Wind Style: Dragon Storm!" Temari unfolded her fan to the third moon. Naruto was blown off his feet, growling. **It's no time for play! I need my mate! **Kyuubi snarled.

~Tsunade and Shizune~

The two were struggling to get Gaara into the water. He had dug his hands into the ground and made sand that kept him anchored to the ground. **Mm... we only have to wait a few more seconds. Our seme is coming. **Shukaku purred. However, Gaara was having second thoughts as Naruto finally grabbed Crow and Kankuro with it.

_He's hurting my siblings... _the redhead responded. Shukaku rolled her giant eyes inside her host. **They shouldn't be right there! C'mon don't you want kits with a strong male? **Shukaku asked. The redhead watched as Sasuke tried to pull Naruto off of Kankuro.

_What about Sasuke? He's Naruto's mate! Which means, Naruto already has a mate even if Kyuubi doesn't. _Gaara argued. **So you want to remain lonely? I want kits for a family. You won't let me kill! I need something! And that something is Kyuubi! **Shukaku snapped. Gaara flinched and turned his head to the battle.

Naruto had just sunk his teeth into Kankuro's arm and the male was now hitting Naruto, trying to detach him. Temari was trying to get him off without hurting her brother and the Uchiha. Temari folded her Iron Fan and cocked it over her shoulder.

Using it like she did on Kankuro many times, the girl whacked Naruto on the head good and hard. The blond finally let go of Kankuro arm, which the puppet master pulled back with a slight grunt.

"Naruto what's wrong!?" Sasuke asked. Naruto turned his red eyes to the Uchiha, growling. He looked down to where Sasuke was still holding his arm in a tight grip. His eyes softened for a second, blue peeking from the red.

"Gaara! In the water now!" Tsunade shouted. As soon as the words were shouted Naruto's eyes glowed red once more. His tanned fist clenched and punched Sasuke in the eye. The male fell back, his mouth agape.

"N-Naruto?" he whimpered as the red aura stood over him.

"Sasuke?" the aura dropped for a minute. That minute was all Tsunade needed. Gaara's mind was let loose from the chakra hold and he was confused. He shook his head and let go of the sand to clutch his red hair.

"Got you!" Shizune cheered. She and Tsunade pulled the pale ankles and into the water. As soon as his foot touched the water brightened and light came from it. Everything seemed to go in slow motion.

Gaara was pushed back into the water, his body laying flat and not sinking. Tsunade's hands moved slowly, pronouncing each hand sign. Shizune's voice went deep and it echoed over the water. Gaara couldn't make out the words that she was saying, but he did notice that his body was going under water.

_Why aren't I panicking? _the redhead thought as his vision became clouded from the water around him. It was like he was drowning only... he wasn't. He was taking slow deep breaths and the dress that hardly covered his body kept him warm. The light was fading... he was sinking to the bottom. He.... was... sinking... to....

~Up top~

Tsunade sighed and fell back against Shizune. The black haired female smiled and carefully caught her lover. _That took a lot, now if no one breaks the jutsu, all will be fine._They both looked to where Naruto was now kneeling by Sasuke who was glad that this was all over.

"I'm so sorry. Kyuubi, whose ranting at me right now by the way, he took control. He wanted Gaara. I don't know why, but trust me, I love you more than I like Gaara. I mean, ew, that would be something like incest! We're like brothers, twins no less and..." he continued to ramble.

"Dobe! I get it, incest with twins is bad for you. I'm sure that it wasn't your fault." Sasuke rolled his eyes at the large smile that Naruto just placed on his face. The blond did a little happy dance and pulled Sasuke to his feet.

"To the ramen!" he shouted, disappearing a cloud of smoke, taking Sasuke with him. Temari shook her head and helped Kankuro to his feet.

"Come on. I want to see Hinata... she said something about meeting her at the Hyuuga Compound. I'm sure she'll look at your wound. And I hear she's with TenTen." Temari said, teleporting with her brother.

"Are we the only ones who walk to their destination?" Tsunade thought with a light shake of the head. She allowed half her weight to go on Shizune. She was drained from that ritual. _And I'll have to keep doing it until he finds a lover that can keep him satisfied! Or he gets pregnant by some guy... _Tsunade thought in defeat as Shizune guided her out of the forest.

~With Sai~

"Asshole!" Sakura screamed, punching at his head. Sai sighed and ducked down. This was the fifth time that she swung at him. The first hit had broken his easel, which didn't make him too happy. He was feeling the emotion that Naruto called anger right now. Sakura was stalling him from getting where he needed to go.

He really didn't know why she was upset. He thought back as he ducked her next, hasty punch. Sai had been walking and accidentally bumped into her. They had both fallen, Sai hurting his head from the fall.

Then he pointed out that if he had more breast like Hinata maybe it wouldn't have hurt to fall like that. She had turned red and the rest is history. _She's annoying me now... is this what Sasuke meant? He's right, she's annoying... _

"Ink Mist Technique." Sai whispered. Black ink wrapped around him and his fallen items. His body disapeared. Sakura snarled and shook her fist at the sky.

"You are so dead when I see you later!" Sakura shouted. She then noticed all the looks she was getting and blushed. Turning she bumped into Lee who caught her easily.

"Hello Sakura!" he smiled brightly. The girl smiled back before looking into his round brown eyes. Lee had gotten cuter over the years.

His hair was longer and in a black braid, getting rid of his bowl cut. He didn't wear the green tights anymore, opting for a green muscle shirt and slightly loose black pants. He had also gotten taller so that he was towering over Sakura who was pretty tall for someone her age.

"Hey Lee... you don't think I need bigger breast do you?" she turned pink at the question that had came from her mouth. Lee blinked before righting the pink haired girl.

"Of course not Sakura! I believe that everyone was made to look as they do!" Lee said. Sakura found herself looking down at the ground. The answer was nice, but it wasn't exactly what she was looking for. Suddenly she felt bandaged hands pulling her face upwards.

"But I believe that you are perfect! And your uh... breast are the right size!" Lee gave her a light peck on the cheek before running off, waving to her.

"Hey Lee! You want to have dinner later?" she called after him. The taller male stopped for a second before nodding and shouting something along the lines of 'Yosh'! She giggled, her date was so goofy.

~Sai~

The male had ended up in some forest with a beautiful lake. The moon was starting to come up, the beautiful full moon shining down. _This is perfect! _Sai thought and brought out his easel. He sighed at the cracked wood and began to fix it. He really needed something to hold it together.

"I'm sure water plants will work wonderfully." he said out loud and went to the glowing waters edge. He touched the water and frowned as his hand met some type of barrier. He pressed against it again, slightly irritated by the fact that he couldn't place his hand in it.

"Release." he did a quick jutsu, smiling when his hand went through. He grabbed a lily root and ran to his easle. Quickly he fixed the damage and started to paint. As he painted he wasn't aware of the waters ripples.

He wasn't aware of silky black lids parting to lust filled green marbles. He wasn't aware of the smile that was happening at the bottom of the pond or the pale hand reaching up, going for the surface.

But he would be soon enough.

~THE END~

yayz! sorry about the sakulee part, but i really don't like either of those characters and i wanted to take a quick jab at sakura before pairing them. and i know that i changed lee's look but its the only way that i can imagine him sexy... *shudder*

also... the rain just fucked up all my books. i blame it on jashin since he was the one who told me it was a good idea of keeping all the windows open and putting my books there.

Hidan: it's what you get! how dare you think of me as SEME!?

where the hell did you come from?!

Hidan: PRINCE LEE! and you made that damned redhead attack me in that story!!

SO!?

Gaara: you do realize that you are doing shameless advertising right?

..... shut... up...

Sai: is there going to be lemon in the next?

yes.

Gaara: am I going to be uke??

Shukaku: yes, yes we are.... pregnacy means kits... how many?

five

Gaara: EXCUSE ME!?

.... bye *runs*


	4. lemon lime bananas

Well there is no re-cap. I don't care. Anyway. Thank you Gaarasgirl169 for helping me! Thank you Lily just because I want to. Anything you wanna add GG?

YOSH! My youthful friend, Naachan is graciously loaning the use of her inspiration to me! I advise you to check out her other stories.

Gaara: .... enough advertising. ON with the story!

~Under the water~

_What... it's not morning… is it?_Gaara thought. **No...someone broke the jutsu... good… **The redhead could feel Shukaku bite her lip in a heated way.

He did the same, heat washing over him. God, he was so fucking _hot_! His back arched upwards as the heat spread lust into his system. Goddammit, he needed sex... right now! If he didn't get what his body craved right now, he'd kill the closet village around him.

Slowly he opened his eyes, knowing that they mirrored all his lust. For a moment, he was confused. His vision came out clear but all around him was rippling and moving steadily. The moonlight was shining down on him. Then realization hit him.

He was still under water, but he could breathe. **We have to reach the surface! **Shukaku ordered, making Gaara agree with her instantly. He allowed his pale hand reach up and felt the bubble move upward, towards the surface.

**Hey runt... can you swim? **Shukaku asked suddenly as the moonlight became clearer. _No... why?_ the redhead said. **Oh.... oops...**the demon stated. Before Gaara could ask her what she meant, he found out on his own.

~Surface~

"Not... right!" Sai glared at his artwork for the fifth time. He knew in the eyes of others that this was the perfect match to the pond in front of him.

The beams shining down on the water, making it sparkle. His art caught the soft ripples moving through the water in a tranquil manner. The trees surrounding the patch of land. The painting was beautiful and Sai knew that if this was but a few months ago, he would have nodded and thrown it far away. But it wasn't and he wouldn't.

For some reason something was missing in the picture like the other one. Naruto told him that a lover was needed to make him feel complete. How could he find a lover when he couldn't even make a correct painting? With a curse he gathered his things and turned to leave when suddenly there was a small sound.

"Hm?" Sai turned around and watched as the water rippled more. He squinted as the water parted and a pale hand came out slowly, right in the middle of it. Sai tilted his head and moved closer to the edge of the pond. The pale hand slid from the water connected to an equally pale arm. _Beautiful pale arm... _the thought echoed in the back of his head.

"....?" Sai walked to the edge and watched at the arm went slightly longer and another hand came up.

"Raccoon?" he tilted his head as red poked from the water. Smoothly the red tattoo came out. It had to be Raccoon with that matted red hair that always caught his attention. Green lust-filled eyes were revealed next and smirking pink lips followed.

"Help me." the pink lips whispered. The smirk left for a minute to be replace by horror.

Then those green eyes widened in panic, "Ah. Bwagh!" water seeped into the small mouth. The pale limbs flailed in panic. _He can't swim! _Sai made the connection quick enough. He dropped his art supplies and ran across the water, chakra on his feet. Swiftly his hand grabbed the flailing pale one and pulled him up in one tug. He cradled the slim boy bridal style.

**He's strong... so much hidden chakra! **Shukaku purred. Had this been a normal night, Gaara would have cursed the demon and called her all types of names. She almost had him drowned and only thing she could comment on was the fact that this man was strong? I mean what the fuck was her-

"Oh my God." the redhead whispered as his eyes finally focused on the man and his body became a slave to the heat residing inside of him. He looked up and into the emotionless eyes of Sai. The male looked slightly surprised to see the redhead.

_I have raccoon in my arms... he's so cute with those pale eyes... what's this trickle of warmth that I feel? _Sai thought. He was feeling slightly warm and his head was going into a thick fog. Sai shook his and gently placed the younger on the grassy ground, he didn't even realize that he had walked back to land. **Holy shit! He's fucking pushing the heat cloud away! Mmm... you're going to have to kick it up a notch personally**. Shukaku moaned.

"Are you okay?" Sai asked Gaara. The redhead looked up at him with misted eyes. _What's wrong with my Gaara? When did he become __**my**__ Gaara? _Sai frowned before placing on his fake smile to hide his confusion. He put Gaara down and bowed slightly, fake smile still in place. He straightened and started to leave, only making it two steps away from the redhead.

"You know... you shouldn't smile if you don't mean it." Gaara whispered. Quickly he put out a leg to trip Sai. The male went down with a slight 'ow' as he landed on his face. If he was surprised to find that the tiny redhead had flipped him on his back and straddled him, his eyes sure didn't show it.

**Hm... he may be able to fight off the cloud but he can't fight off his body's response to you...**Shukaku whispered. _Why are you only smart when its time for us to be in heat?_Gaara pondered before nodding and turning his pale eyes to Sai. Slowly he sat lightly on the paled man's lap and slipped his hand between their bodies to rest on Sai's crotch.

"What are you doing?" Sai asked. Of course he wasn't stupid in the world of sex. He had Naruto as a friend who was the student of Jiraiya. That meant he was bound to have his pure mind tainted.

After realizing that Sai was hard to get through and he knew about as much about the real world as Gaara, Naruto decided that explaining the ins and outs of sex would be the best thing. And by ins and outs, I mean everything. From uke to seme, sixty nine to doggy, lube to XX wax, from ball gags to harness. Even though Sai was still a virgin, he had the mind of Kakashi and Jiraiya placed together. So, all in all, he knew exactly what Gaara was doing. He just didn't think it appropriate to point it out.

"Mmm... Sai-kun... I think you know what I'm doing. And you know what else I think?"Gaara purred into Sai's ear. Sai pulled back slightly to see the cutest, horniest uke face imaginable.

"What else do you think?" Sai asked, not sure if he wanted to know. Shit, and what was this feeling pooling near his groin. The redhead smirked and leaned forward to lick Sai's white ear and purred:

"I think you like it."

_What's wrong with my Raccoon? _Sai thought before shaking his head and placing both his hands onto the white clothed shoulders. **This cat and mouse game is getting fun... **Shukaku rumbled as Sai tried to push Gaara off his lap to stand. The tiny redhead proved very strong as he didn't move one centimeter, not that Sai was really trying. He'd never forgive himself if he hurt Gaara.

"Really? You are not enjoying this? Then what, pray tell, is this?" he stroked Sai's growing erection through his black pants. The raven haired man moaned loudly and couldn't help his body's need to grind against the sinful hand.

**God I fucking love you, runt! You did it, I'm hiting him with the heat cloud! **Shukaku praised inside of Gaara's mind. The boy smirked and did a mental bow, _Thank you. _Now back to Sai.

_That... feels soo good! What is this? He's so fucking attractive! This... what is this burning in me? This... this.... lust! I... I want... no NEED him! _Sai thought and quickly flipped their positions until he was on top and Gaara was pinned underneath.

The pale green eyes widened for a second before closing, a smirk very evident on his face. He linked his thin arms over Sai's shoulders and pull him down for a lust filled kiss. Sai didn't need to prompt Gaara to have his mouth open. Sai tongue slipped into the warm, delicious cavern. His pink organ mapped out the mouth quickly before having a quick dominate battle. Sai won of course.

_He taste so good... my raccoon... this heat... its... coming from him. _Sai found out quite quickly for someone in his mud filled mind. For some reason this thought didn't make him very happy. He narrowed his eyes and pushed back against the lust.

**You've got to be fucking kidding me! He's doing it again! Shit! **Shukaku growled angrily. Gaara couldn't blame her as he narrowed his eyes and arched his body, rubbing into Sai's crotch. _Why can't you keep him under the fucking fog!? _Gaara thought. Shukaku didn't have time to answer before Sai got a firm grip onto his dress collar and ripped it in half.

**Maybe he doesn't need to heat... **Shukaku doubted it but it made sense as the artist began to kiss the sensitive collarbone, stopping to suck on the pale skin every now and then. Ever since the heat had been all through his mind, the sand user felt much more sensitive. He could feel Sai's hands rubbing his sides, his warm tongue on his skin, the cold breath tickling the wet patch of skin.

"That's better." Sai said suddenly. The Kazekage blinked when Sai stopped all movement. Gaara frowned slightly and pulled at his arms to discover that he couldn't move them. Twisting his head up he realized that Sai had tied his hands together and pulled them over his head where he nailed them to the ground with a kunai.

**Ooooh when this heating is over, I'm going to rip his dick off! **Shukaku growled, withering at the pain of not being touched. _No you won't... it hurts... _the pale uke copied Shukaku's movement.

"Sai... what are you doing?" the redhead murmured, his voice laced with uke and lust. Two dangerous combination for the average male. Sai smiled a real smile and kissed the pale forehead. Its a good thing that he wasn't the average male. He sits back and looks at his redhead.

His red hair was already messy, shiny from the water. His lips were parted, letting pants come out. His cheeks were flushed while the rest of his pale body laid out for Sai. His legs were open, encircling Sai's waist. The uke's member was already painfully erect. The green eyes were slightly angry but still hooded with lust.

"Sai... please... what are you doing?" the redhead struggled against the ties and struggled to keep his legs around Sai's waist.

"Why... my little, sneaky Raccoon... I'm getting my revenge... you see I don't like being controlled..." it was the artist turn to purr as he licked the pale colum, making the heated boy shiver. He started to trail his kisses down, making his way to one pink nipple.

"Nng." The Suna leader moaned as the pale lips latched onto his nipple. The Leaf ninja sucked hard, almost to the point of pain. But that pain was turning into pleasure for the heat blinded demon. He cried out as Sai nibbled on the pink bud, grinding it between his teeth.

"Please... Sai I can't take it!" Gaara begged as the boy moved to the other bud, doing the same thing. Sai chuckled around the skin and looked up at the boy looking down at him.

"Already? But I've barely started..." he murmured sitting up to look at the skin now. It was red from his constant tugging and erect fully. _Perfect. _his first evil smirk appeared as he dived back down, licking the outer rim of the belly button. Gaara would have bucked upwards, this part of his body unusually arousing, but Sai had gotten a firm grip on his hips.

_Oh... he's going to keep me down so that he can torture me! This is all your fault... ngh... _Gaara snapped at his demon. **And pray... ah**- the demon cut off for a moan as Sai nipped so _close _to a certain spot. He was right above Gaara's throbbing erection, nipping softly at the bare skin. **Mmmm... how... how is this my fault?! **the she-demon screamed in between pants. _You... you just HAD to push him... and... _

"PUT IT IN YOUR MOUTH!" Gaara shouted suddenly, not startling Sai one bit. It was the reaction he was reaching for. He'd have to thank Naruto later on.

"So impateint Raccoon-chan..." the man muttered, letting his tongue circle the head of his uke's member. Slowly he widened his mouth and easily swallowed Gaara whole. When he felt the member hit the back of his throat he loosened up his gag reflex. In a tortuously slow manner, he bobbed his head up and down.

"S-Sai... kun! I'm... please go faster! I... I have to cum!" the redhead begged, trying his best to get his hands freed. Sai chuckled and sped up, sending chakra down his tongue.

"Beg so nicely..." the vibrations of Sai's deep voice sent Gaara over the edge. White flashed before he realeased into Sai's waiting mouth. The black haired boy pulled back, licking all the white liquid into his mouth and swallowing.

"You taste like Strawberries..." the raven haired male murmured, watching the uke blush and try to catch his breath. Sai noticed that the smaller's erection didn't even look half way done. _Perfect... _he thought before shedding all his clothes and throwing them to the side.

**Holy.... damnthatthingissobig!!! I forgive everything he did! Shit I wouldn't care if he had zero chakra! That penis makes up for EVERYTHING! No wonder Naruto is named 'Dickless'! **Shukaku shouted suddenly. Gaara's eyes widened and he couldn't help but stare at the thing as if it were a God. It was at least 11 inches! With a burst of strength he ripped the cloth on his hands and tackled Sai onto his back. The boy didn't seem to mind as his hands wrapped around the slim waist and they both went back.

"You need to be prepared." Sai warned. **Fuck that! The pain will only last five seconds! **Shukaku snarled as Gaara aligned his entrance with Sai's member. Looking into the black eyes that only had a spot of concern in them. The redhead bit his lip and slowly sat on the large length.

Looking at Sai one more time he suddenly impaled himself until the hilt. _HOLYFUCKTHATHURTLIKENOTOMORROW!!! _the redhead screamed mentally as his mouth opened in a silent scream. He dug his nails into Sai's pale chest and held himself deathly still. It felt as if his body was being ripped into two and it wasn't a feeling he wanted to keep either.

"I told you that you needed to be prepared first." Sai chocked out. The tight warmth gripped his cock in more than a vice grip. Hell, it made him not care that Gaara was making him bleed with his sharp nails. The redhead looked down at him and smiled slightly, he had adjusted now.

"You know the best friend for I told you so? Shut the fuck up." he whispered into the pale ear. Before Sai could anything, the redhead braced his legs and pulled himself halfway off the long member then slam himself back down. He did this several time before his angled his hips and found his own sweet spot. Stars burst in front his pale eyes and he collapsed onto Sai's chest.

"You... you..." he couldn't even finish his sentence. But Sai knew that the younger couldn't impale himself another time. The Leaf ninja grinned and sat up.

"You better prepare yourself..." he giggled. Gaara raised a nonexistent eyebrow, but he didn't have to be curious for long. Sai placed his arms around the slim waist and pulled the younger upwards. Then he dropped the body while bucking his own hips to meat the warm heat. Thus began his fast, hard thrusting that had Gaara crying out and yelping with each hit to his spot.

This was the best feeling for either boy and it only got better when Gaara climaxed for the second time, his wall clamping down on Sai's cock and his seamen spraying between their chest. Gaara's erection hardly went down and Sai was far from done. He merely switched their position.

"What am I? Your bitch, Sai?" the redhead wagged his empty-at-the-moment bottom at the pale male. Sai stared at the perfection of an ass. It looked so inviting...

_Oh fuck it... _Sai lunged forward and thrusted his throbbing erection to the hilt, savoring the redhead's startled scream. The elder was surprised that the entrance was still warm and _tight_. He felt as if he were being milked (he basically was) as he began to thrust, hitting the sweet spot.

"Fa-faster... m... more!" the demon vessel screamed between yelps and moans of pleasure. His brain was being fucked out of his ear and he didn't care. Laying his head on the wet, cooling grass he felt the tightening of his opening as he prepared to cum again. To his surprise Sai stopped all movement right before he came.

**.... **_.... _**.... **_.... _Gaara's mind came to the stop as everything stopped. With each second he could feel his anger grow. He knew that something was wrong but he couldn't identify why he was angry. **That... bastard... just... just.... **Shukaku screamed.

"Why the fuck you stopped?!" Gaara snapped. His left eye twitched as he heard Sai laugh and force Gaara to lean his back on the broader chest. Sai began thrusting again, reaching deeper than before and bringing the redhead to the edge.

"Sai!" he screamed. _Three to zero _Gaara thought, slightly dazed.

"I want to try out the pile driver... you're flexible right?" Sai asked. He didn't give the smaller a chance to answer before he pulled out the tight heat and stood up.

Quickly he flipped the redhead onto his back and brought his legs up until he was almost doing a hand stand. **I love this bastard again. He knows some pretty good positions! **Shukaku cheered as the pale legs were wrapped around the older's waist and he dived back into the still tight ass that is known as Gaara.

The uke of this situation was quite shocked that he could hold himself up like this while being fucked. If Sai hadn't reached twice as deep he would have ripped off the -**large, god sent**-penis. Fuck it felt soooo good but Sai wasn't cumming. That was the whole point in the fucking, kits!

Gaara braced his arms more and tightened his inner walls to clamp down hard on Sai's member. Sai blinked as he suddenly fell off the edge. He was sure that he could have pulled back, but his erection was starting to hurt from holding it in. The raven haired man released inside the hole, filling Gaara to the brim with his seamen.

"GAARA!" Sai shouted riding out his orgasm as they fell back into the doggy style position.

"AH! SSSSAAAAAIIII!!" the uke screamed as he came too, falling limply onto the grass. He winced slightly as Sai pulled out, leaving cum inside him. He didn't even care that Shukaku was moaning inside his head and mumbling something about 'warm kits'. The redhead let his body be pulled on top of the warm, pale chest.

"Mmm... I love you panda-kun." Sai murmured, brushing the red hair out of the aquamarine eyes.

"... love... you too Sai..." the Kazekage whispered so low that only shinobi ears could hear it. He allowed his pale fingers to touch the grass for a brief moment before falling to sleep.

The black haired male paused his motions and looked down to the slumbering redhead. _Have I found my lover? _the artist pondered, drifting off to sleep. He didn't miss the fact that he was sleeping with a small, real smile.

~Many hours Later~ ((aka: i have no idea how much time passed))

**The deed is done... must get back before that big boobed blond has a bitch fit... **Shukaku muttered under her breath as she gathered her demonic sand. The redhead was lifted silently off his lover and slipped back into the water, the dress somehow sewn back and perfectly fine. **Mmmh... kits.... **Shukaku thought before slipping into the warm black-ness.

When Sai woke up in the morning he immediately felt cold. Something was missing. Looking around he figured it out. Gaara was gone. The fact made his heart hurt bad. He put his head in his hands and was surprised to find something wet falling. _Tears. _he thought sadly. Maybe the redhead didn't love him. Maybe it was just the heat speaking for him.

Sai wiped his eyes off and let the indifferent face come into play. Looking down he couldn't help to let his face come alive with emotion, this time happiness. In the dirt the words: _**I REALLY DO LOVE YOU. MY ARTIST SAI - GAARA. **_

Actually they were carved but it didn't matter because know he knew that his lover did love him back. _I should be heading home... _the man thought before leaving.

~Five minutes later~

"That was an interesting night!" Kankuro shouted, stretching as they all made their way to the clearing. The place was still empty and beautifully lit. Tsunade smiled at Shizune who only blushed as she agreed that they, too had a interesting night.

"Who knew Hinata could bend like that..." Temari said to herself. Kankuro decided that he didn't hear the comment and stood at the edge of the water. He could just barely see his little brother's bright red hair.

"Kick a rock into the water. He should start coming up." Shizune commanded. Temari shrugged and did as told. It wasn't a surprise that a bubble formed around the sleeping boy and he was dragged into the surface of the water. He hovered a good five feet above the water and stayed there until Tsunade went over and caught his light weight body.

"Ah, it worked. That's a good thing." Tsunade nodded wisely. The sand siblings took their brother after thanking the two medic nin.

"Its a good thing that he wasn't able to find a mate. I'd hate to think of having a little brat in the house." Kankuro laughed as they walked out Konoha gates with their conscious brother.

"Yeah, that'd be disastrous." Temari smiled, looking at the pale boy in her arms. They hadn't changed him out of the dress but they did place his Kazekage robes over his form so he wouldn't get cold as they traveled. Kankuro was left carrying the gourd.

No really though, Kankuro didn't really like kids. It was one of the reasons why he was happy that Temari took a liking to the Hyuuga heiress rather than that Nara boy. Now all he had to do was avoid sleeping with TenTen without wearing a condom. _And then our house will remain blissfully kid-less! My dream come true! _the puppet master thought happily.

Not knowing that his dream had already been crushed before he even thought about it. **Kits... **

**~THE END~**

Kankuro: WHY!? Why Naachan? Have I've done anything mean to you? Have I hurt you in some kind of way?

erm... no... why you asking?

Kankuro: you're making the brat have a BRAT-LING!

Shukaku: Dont you mean brat-lingS?

Kankuro: .... *twitch* how... how many....

Gaara: are you okay?

Temari: you're starting to look pale.

Kankuro: just tell me how many.

i dnt think we should, i mean you really might have a heart attack or something. you look-

Sai: i think Five from what i was told.

Kankuro:..... ..... ....

Gaara: is he gonna be okay?

Kankuro: five... five... five little gaara's running around... oh... god.... *faint*

um... *pokes kankuro*

TenTen: oh leave him alone, he'll be fine in a while.

but this is fun!

Kankuro: EVIL BITCH! *jumps up and summons puppets*

*sigh* why cant i ever leave the scene like normal peole. oh well, byez and REVIEW! *runnz*


	5. Chapter 5

Previously on Gaara's heat!!!

Basically Sai and Gaara fucked a whooooole lot and Shukaku combined Gaara's 'eggs' with Sai's plentiful seeds. Kankuro was so happy that Gaara didn't get out of his bubble and wouldn't be pregnant that his dream was for the house to never have kids.... He didn't even know that his dream was already crushed!

Arashi: you take too long explaining what happens before... they can go back and read it themselves....

Kisho: he has a point...

Chihiro: leave her alone! let her waste time doing flash backs even though they are not needed!

..... you three are officially not coming into this story....

All three: sure we're not...

~Three month later~

_God, I can't believe you actually did it! Its... they are... perfect! _Gaara stood in front of a full length mirror with no shirt on. It was the middle of the night and he was in his office so no one would catch him. Besides if they did all he had to do was glare and they'd never mention it. Another thing was the fact that he didn't sleep so what was the point of going home? And this was way too interesting to waste sleep on.

**Of course I did... and they are so healthy... **Shukaku purred warmly. She sounded so proud and happy with herself, that Gaara was starting to feel the same. The redhead smiled at his reflection, rubbing the small lump that was his belly.

It wasn't that noticeable unless you were staring at him as hard as you could and he only had on a light shirt. So neither the council nor his siblings knew of his condition. Gaara would have told everyone about his pregnancy if he wasn't scared on what the Elders could and would do.

In those three months Gaara had mentally written a whole list of things that they could do to fuck up his life. Force him to abort the baby, making him start over as a genin so that he'd have to work his way back up. Taking away his leadership and banishing him! Leaving him in the middle of the desert with no food or water so that he'd die slowly! Oh Kami!

Gaara's face went ashen as his mind went over possibilities; each one getting worse than the other. He was doing so good at scaring himself that he could feel bile at the tip of his tongue. **Goddammit! Runt, stress equal unhappy kits! Calm down or so help me, I'll take over! **the she-demon shouted.

That brought the redhead to a stop. He didn't want to hurt his babies, he wanted to hold them and hug them! Then a question came to his head that made him stop thinking negative things all around. _Hey __Shukaku? _**What is it**** runt? **_Will my baby be a demon or human? _**If I had to say right now... I think at least one of them is going to have ears or a tail, maybe markings. That can be hidden but yeah... nothing too serious. **_That sounds fine... but... can I feel them like you can? I want to see them too.  
_

A silence filled his head before Shukaku mentally nodded her giant head behind his eyes. Gaara felt another smile coming on.

The fact that Shukaku had agreed made him happy even if it did confuse him a little. They were never on agreeing levels before. Then again, the pregnancy seemed to bring an end to fighting and bickering. They didn't shout or yell at each other and their conversations seemed to be civil. Gaara even found himself smiling (more like grinning but you get the idea) and laughing (quiet chuckle). There was nothing wrong with being pregnant... sort of...

The morning sickness was a bitch. There was nothing that Shukaku could do that would stop him from puking up whatever didn't agree with him. Mood swings also got to him. The ANBU leader was looking at him in a strange way when he told the Elders to shut the fuck up then smiled at the rest and calmly told them that he was feeling homicidal and they should all run.

That got howls of laughter from both his siblings then scolding from a chuckling Ebizo.

**Go on the roof and put your shirt back on. You're gonna be very unaware and hypnotised. Of course your tiny body is going to be protected by my sand... but still. **Shukaku ordered. The redhead nodded, throughly ignoring the jab at his size, and calmly pulled his shirt over his head.

The pale leader stood to his feet and carefully walked to the roof of the building. Shukaku had told him that he was going to have a rough time and to take it easy. So he didn't allow himself to teleport ((body flicker?)) anywhere while still in his first trimester. Shukaku said that it was the most dangerous part in a male pregnancy and that he'd have it worse than a female.

Which meant that he'd have to be careful with everything that he ate and did and he wouldn't be pregnant for nine months but for ten. Not that any of this mattered, it just gave him more time to bond with his babies. **What about Sai? Shouldn't he be able to bond too? **the female demon murmured. _Not now Shukaku. _Gaara could already feel the tears coming to his eyes. Hormones were a bitch and they made him and Shukaku very.... bitchy. **Fine, runt, fine.... okay close your eyes and do whatever you do to get into your meditating mood. **Shukaku ordered.

The redhead nodded and did as told. He took a deep breath and allowed his body to relax and become calm. When he felt a shift around him, his eyes immedately opened. He was in a dark void that wasn't a room. He knew that he wasn't sitting or standing on anything which was strange. There was no light whatsoever and it was sorta cold.

Usually when he got into his meditating mode he was on a grassy field or under the moonlight. He was never nowhere and it was creeping him out.

"_Shukaku? Where are you?_" the pale boy called out, his voice shaking ever so slightly. **Turn around brat. **Shukaku scoffed behind him. The redhead whirled around to see a tall female with a light tan.

Her skin was like carmel with purple markings over her arms and legs. They went in a delicate swirl and some framed her round face. She had diamond brown eyes and long brown hair. She was only wearing a strip of cloth that sort of flattened her breast and some shorts. Through the shorts he could see a sorta busy tail curling around her leg and moving around some.

"_Is this your human form?_" Gaara asked, looking up so that he'd be able to see her eyes. It's amazing how she could still be taller than him. Sometimes he thinks she does it on purpose. Shukaku smiled slightly and nodded. **I would have done my demon form but its way too big for you. Wouldn't want you to hurt your neck trying to talk to me. Also I want you to see the kits. **her voice said. Her lips were moving but her voice was still in his head.

The Kazekage didn't get to say anything else before the room was lit brightly and they appeared into a small room. It had a bed, rocking chair, crib, and window. The sun was shining through said window causing a warm effect in the cozy room. **This is the general direction your nursery is going to look. I don't really care on the size or color or anything else. Just these items is all I ask you put in there... although you may need a large crib or more than one... **Shukaku stated matter of factly.

"_Why would I need more than one?_" the redhead tilted his head and sat down on the soft bed. It felt absolutely to die for! He wanted to curl up and sleep right now... but he had to listen to what his demon was saying. **You aren't going to have a human birth anyway so this shouldn't shock you... you are going to have a litter... five babies! **Shukaku sounded close to gushing as she sat behind him, both her legs on either side of his waist.

"_Five!? There are going to be five!?_"Gaara couldn't contain the shout as he leaned back into her warmth. The she-demon rolled her hazel diamond eyes and grabbed the pale hands. **Close your eyes. **she ordered **And just... **_**feel. **_

Gaara took a deep breath and felt his slightly swollen belly. What he felt was so... strange. There was a warmth coming from the center and multiple heartbeats. The babies were all so happy. He didn't know how he knew that they were happy he just _knew _and it was amazing. It was like the warmer they were the more their artificial giggles came. It was perfect.

**It's cool isn't it? **Shukaku purred, her tail coming out to touch the belly briefly. The redhead didn't bother talking, instead he just nodded. This was the one good thing that the demon had done for him and he couldn't be more joyous. Gaara could swear on his mother's grave that this had to be the best atmosphere he had ever had with his demon. **So tell me why you won't tell Sai about the kits. **

Ah, there goes the mood. Gaara frowned and sat up, shivering slightly at the missing warmth. He wasn't in the mood for touching now... _I thought you had access to my thoughts... which means you know why. _The redhead thought, instead of speaking.

**And you know that I do not have access to all your thoughts. If I did I would have known that you harbor feelings for the artist... quite a cute one I might add. Looks like you did devolpe some of my taste after all... **Shukaku had him cornered. He didn't have a reasonable excuse right on hand!

"_Yes, he is cute... but... he doesn't really love me. He was in heat... although I don't really remember everything... besides... its embarrassing to think that I was acting like some low down whore._" the redhead blushed. Obviously the demon didn't like this answer.

**I seriously don't get you Gaara! First you give your love to someone who doesn't deserve it then when the right person comes you don't want to take a fucking chance?! He loves you! What is so hard to understand? **Shukaku sat back, leaning on the headboard, and folded her arms. The redhead gritted his teeth and turned his body so that the female could get the full wrath of his glare.

"_Shukaku you are not the one to give advice! You have made my life a living hell since I was fucking born! And the only good thing you've done for me is helping yourself in the fucking process! I am not hard on myself! And you do not control me! I will do as I please and you will not say a word!_" Gaara shouted. Shukaku didn't take well with being talked down to. She jumped to her feet and narrowed her eyes at the pale boy. **Don't you use that tone with me! I'm not some servant in your mansion that you can scream at and I sure as hell ain't your brother and sister! I will say what I want to say you little brat! **

"_No you will not! You will shut the fuck up! You disgusting raccoon!_" the Kazekage jumped to his feet and glared at the demon. Had she been human she would have burst into flames by now but she wasn't a human and she didn't plan to act it. Her eyes flashed a dark black color and she growled at the redhead and they both knew that their claws were set and they were going to be going for the kill.

**Listen here runt! You are not my fucking boss. Just because you are some stupid holder doesn't make you the boss of anyone! Do you really think that anyone listen to you because they respect you? No, they do it out of fear and disgust! You are the disgusting one. **she insulted. She knew that she hit a nerve. Her tail was caressing her legs now in victory.

"_You.... take that back... now_" the redhead shrink as she spat out each word. The demon smirked and folded her arms. **Why would I take back something that I know is true? **she asked. The redhead stopped cowering and straightened his stance. He glared at the cocky female.

"_You... you... That's why Kyuubi is stronger than you, you poor excuse for a demon! You used to be a fucking monk gone bad!_" he shouted. Then all hell broke loose. The two couldn't really hit each other but insults flew through the ear, hitting the other with more strength than any punch could throw.

By the time they stopped Gaara was sitting on the bed. His lips were parted to let out short pants as if he had been fighting for a long time. His pale hands were in between clenched knees. Shukaku was resting her skinny frame against the wooden crib, her hand having a death grip on the innocent object.

"_Listen here you lonely, desperate whore you... what..._" the redhead looked at the hand that he had just pulled from in between his legs: it was dripping with blood. Blood from his legs. Gaara looked down to see his pants were red with blood and half the bed was too. He looked to Shukaku who was looking panicked.

Her tanned hand immediately went to her own stomach. She closed her eyes for a short moment before they shot back open. **There's something really, really wrong! **she screamed. Gaara's eyes closed and he felt his babies. They were not happy and giggling. They were shrieking and... dying.

"_Do something!_" the redhead ordered. Shukaku looked at him with frightened eyes... she couldn't do anything... _**We need help... **_they both spoke at the same time.

~Real world~

Gaara's eyes flew open and he was instantly hit with a horrible pain in his stomach. He fell back off the roof ledge and onto the flat surface, the sand softening his short fall. He knew what he had to do! _I can do this... _he thought, forcing his chakra to flare at just the right amount. Seconds later three figures around the same size appeared around him.

"Oh God... we have to get him to the hospital right now..." a girl voice spoke. The others nodded and three pairs of hands reached down for him. That was the last thing the redhead saw before darkness came.

~A few minutes later~

"I wonder.... baby.... blood...." the voice went in and out. It was kind of girlie but you could barely tell that it was a male's voice. Gaara opened his eyes and could only see white. White walls, white sheets, white skin. The blinding white lights were making his eyes burn so he closed them back. He was sure that his own hand was on his chest but he couldn't really tell... he felt so numb.

"Kazekage... up.... I.... up.... please... baby.... blood..." a girl's voice said next to his ear. Her voice was going in and out like a radio on a rainy day. The redhead opened his eyes again to see three blobs. One was red, the other black, and the last was yellowish red. He shook his head and pulled his body up just an inch. Shaking his head caused a dull ringing to start in his ears. The room spinning wasn't helping much either.

"How... fingers... your name? What is your name?" his hearing went back to normal. The redhead kept his eyes closed this time and turned his head to the voice.

"My name is Gaara... what... what happened?" he whispered. Three sighs of relief went around the room before the redhead sensed the lights being dimmed. Thank God for that small feat. **Oh my God... what... the babies!! **Shukaku screamed, clearing up all his senses.

The pale green eyes flew open and he sat straight up, not caring that the world went virtigo on him. With shaking hands, he lifted up his shirt and felt his belly. Oh thank all the Gods in heaven and all over this Earth! The slightly roundness was still there! His babies were okay.

"Kazekage-sama! How could you do something like that? Not tell anyone about this? And I thought we were friends! How could you?" a girl screeched. If her voice didn't give him a headache than nothing would. And it did.

"Shut up Chihiro! Its bad enough that he nearly miscarried but now you're-!" the male with the soft voice shouted.

"Miscarriage?" Gaara asked, looking from his stomach to focus on the people that he must've called before passing out. He looked around and noticed that he was in the Triplets' home! The Triplets were his three friends: Chihiro, Arashi, and Kisho. They had known each other for a while now, since he was about... eleven. Although they were triplets, they were not identical.

Chihiro was the loudest and bounced all over the place. She had long red hair and big green eyes. Her face was heart shaped and she had full pink lips. Her skin was pale and soft and her body tall. At this moment she was observing Gaara with her eyes, picking out things that were wrong and mentally trying to find something to help.

Arashi was the most quiet and mature. He had short strawberry blond hair and dark blue eyes that foretold a storm. He had a bit of a tan and an equally tall body. He was measuring Gaara's stress signals before preparing to tell him anything. They didn't need a reenactment of just a few moments ago.

Kisho was smack dab in the middle of Arashi and Chihiro. He wasn't quiet or loud but most definitely tough. Not that he looked it. He had large brown eyes and long black hair that went past his lower back. Right now it was in a pony tail and made his heart shaped face look even more girlie than before. He was just staring at Gaara, eyes a little amused and gentle.

"Are you going to tell me or stare at me?" the redhead broke the silence. He had no patience for this type of thing. The triplets blinked before looking at each other and nodding. Gaara thought for a brief moment that they must practice that in the mirror, people don't just nod at the same time all the time.

"You were so stressed out.. that-" Arashi was cut off by his sister.

"Why didn't you tell us that you were pregnant!?" Chihiro shouted. Gaara felt his face heat up slightly as he looked down at his hands in shame. **I- **Shukaku started. _I swear to God if you say I told you so, I'll kill you... I'll fucking ram my foot so far up your ass you'll choke on my knee! _he hissed mentally. Shukaku fell silent, she knew that he could do anything to hurt her but still... he'd be the smart ass to look through old Demon books to find out something.

"I'm sorry Chihiro... it was so surprising that I didn't think of telling anyone.. sorry." he mumbled, half way lying. He was lying about the surprising part. He had three months to get used to it so that wasn't the problem, but he wasn't lying about being sorry.

The other redhead nodded and smiled. She had to be the first person the Kazekage actually apologized to. Now she could flaunt it and eventually take over the world. _Hm.... that was weird even with my level of thinking! _the redhead thought to herself before shaking her head and allowing her brother to inform the Kazekage in that cool voice of his.

"Whatever you were doing seems to have put too much stress on you with that... condition. You lost a lot of blood and nearly lost a baby... My guess is that because your a male, your pregnancy is much more dangerous." Arashi's voice trailed off, allowing Kisho to pick up as if he were the one saying the explanation in the first place. **They have to pratice that too... its unnatural. **Shukaku muttered. _Like you're the one to talk bout natural! _her host wasn't in the mood for her voice.

"So we think that it might be best that you go to Konoha and tell the baby's father that you're pregnant. This heat won't be good for the baby." Kisho had such a calm and girlie voice unless you say it to his face... then that wouldn't be too good.

"So the babies are fine right? And... wait... how did you know that the babies father is in Konoha?" the redhead rose a red brow. Chihiro rolled her eyes before plopping down on the bed.

"Its obvious! No one in this village except your siblings, us, and Baki are very strong in any way! Unless you're fucking Baki, Kankuro, Arashi, or Kisho then I doubt he's from here! I'm not gonna consider one of the ANBUs!" the girl giggled.

**Whoever said she wasn't bright? She's like a redhead Naruto with more brains! **Shukaku cheered. Gaara blinked and sighed. No matter how much he hated the damn demon it wouldn't stop her from speaking. Besides Gaara was feeling very... loving right now. So he wasn't angry at the demon anymore!

"Okay fine... he's in Konoha.... but let me just tie up some loose ends here, decide on a new Kazekage and-" he was cut off by the look on the triplets faces. Kisho's mouth was wide open and his eyes were extremely wide. Chihiro had fallen off the bed and was now laying on the floor with a horrified expression. Even Arashi looked sorta... surprise.

"NEW KAZEKAGE!?" Chihiro bounded off the floor to lean in really close to the redhead's face. If Gaara wasn't feeling so loving right now then he'd have smacked her onto the ground for breaking his personal bubble. Konohanains may have personal bubbles made of rubber but his was delicate and had to be respected!

He allowed a evil glint to come to his face and stuck out his small pink tongue to lick the pale nose in front of him. The redhead immediately jumped back, blushing hard. **Hm... that got her to shut up... thank god for small feats... we should kill Naruto. **Shukaku grumbled. _Why Naruto? _Gaara tilted his head curiously. **Because... he... just because! Oh yeah and... I'm sorry bout those things I've said, runt, they were not true and it makes it worse because we nearly lost the kits because of my careless words... and accept because its the only one you're getting outta me without threats of death. **Shukaku stated. Gaara smiled on the outside.

_Hm, I'll have to memorize that speech to tell the children on how I got the great Shukaku demon to apologize. I'm sorry about the things I've said too. They were true but it was wrong of me to bring them up. _The redhead apologized. Shukaku rolled her eyes at the fact that that was the worst apology in the world of apologies. They gave a mental hug and Gaara shook his head to see the triplets still staring at him. Obviously he had spaced out on them.

"Sorry what were we talking about?... Kazekage... well yes. I'll need a replacement for Kazekage. I mean now that I'm going to be a... mother... wow if that doesn't make me sound like a girl then I don't know what will. I'll have to ask Tsunade if I can be allowed to live in her village then I can probably get my own team...."

Gaara went off to ramble on and on. The name of the father was successfully left out even though he kept calling him Him. He went through some people that couple possibly be the next Kazekage and he then went on to say that he had to destroy the elders position before leaving too. If it were up to them he'd never return.

He was talking so fast that it was almost immedaitely apparent when he suddenly stopped talking and fainted backward on the bed. No warning and nothing else. He was talking then suddenly he was laying back on the bed, looking comfortable!

"What happened? Oh my God! Kazekage! Gaara! Ah!" The triplets went into a panic. They barely noticed that a large pile of sand was forming a person that looked vaguely like Shukaku had she been a human female. Her tail swished around irratably ((that's wrong isn't it?)).

"Stop messing with him idiots." the demon snapped. The triplets immediately slid into battle stances and turned to the female, ready to kill those who posed a threat to their friend. Shukaku looked ready to laugh, her tail grazing the cheek of each sibling.

"As if any of you could beat me. He's like that because I was thinking that if our arguing led to this then... well he's going to need some sleep. Thats what you humans need... and pregnant people need it more... correct?" Shukaku asked, raising a brown brow.

Arashi was the first to snap out of his surprised, fighting state and nodded his head. The demon female nodded with a slight smug 'I figured something on my own' smile. Then she sat down on a chair not five feet from Gaara and pulled out a magazine that she had sat on.

"What... what the hell are you doing?" Chihiro asked. Shukaku looked up for a moment before waving a hand at the girl. The sort of thing that said go away you insolent fly.

"Do you think I cause him nightmares to be a smartass? Well... sometimes I do but a part of me cannot help but do it. Because half my body is out of his mind... instead of me taking over as I would normally do. I will now sit and watch over him... now leave." Shukaku ordered, still looking at whatever she was looking at.

Kisho leaned closer and realized that it was the baby catalogue that Chihiro had left on the chair. The girlie male sighed and went to a cabinet. Slowly he pulled out a book and handed it to Shukaku.

"Its a baby book that's much more detailed than that. Enjoy and we are only downstairs... since... you are in our house. Don't ask why it looks like a hospital in our upstairs room." Kisho stated and pulled a protesting Chihiro out the door. Arashi glanced at the female demon once more before taking his leave.

**Hm... our baby is devolping right now... it should have eyes and a heart by now... isn't that nice runt? **Shukaku projected her thoughts into her holder's head. The pale boy did nothing but smile and shift slightly on the bed. The marked female sighed softly and continued to read, looking at pictures too. This was going to be fun... or as much fun as Shukaku was expected to have.

~Three Weeks Later~

"What is wrong with you? Hell no! I refuse to do something so degrading!" Kankuro shouted, folding his arms. He frowned and glared at his little brother who seemed to be getting angry. But who cared? There was no way in hell that he was going to do something so belittling of his favorite pass time and battle weapon!

Gaara looked at him with those unblinking and thoroughly creepy eyes. They blinked slowly, the black eyelids showing, before Gaara leaned back in his chair and made them look like green ice. His brother was scary. When he opened those pale lips to speak they sent shivers down Kankuro's spine.

"Do you know the last person who refused to listen to me today? Her name was Ava, one of my assasitants." he murmured. _I was wondering where she went... _Kankuro thought. Ava had been Gaara's assasitant for quite some time now, much longer than the others who only lasted five days.

"Do you know where's she's at right now?" the redhead asked. Kankuro opened his mouth than quickly closed it. He prayed that she wasn't in the afterlife or crammed into that small gourd. That would be wrong on so many levels. But the way his brother had been acting lately, he wouldn't put it past him.

"She's in the closet crying about sand dragons coming to eat her alive. All because I demostrate this Cha Cha slide she was joking about. If you don't believe me... look." the pale hand waved to the closet on the other side of the room.

Kankuro gulped and looked at Gaara before stepping to the closet. When he opened it there sat a woman with long brown hair and huge hazel eyes. They were now staring into space as she rocked herself muttering something about Sand dragons. _Oh... shit... damn... I have to do it. _Kankuro thought before swallowing his pride and doing as his brother commanded.

~Elsewhere~

Today was a normal day for Temari. She had awakened to the hot sun of Suna and started her day like any other. A relieving shower, some training, some students and Gaara paging her. The paging cut into her normal routine but that was okay. It was her little brother and leader.

Besides he seemed a little bit better after the whole Heat thing. Except for a few incidents here and there he was stable and calm. So she didn't question him when he asked for her to gather up the Elders. This prove to be difficult and she was going to give up on finding the last one but then Gaara paged her again. He told her they were heading to Konoha soon.

The thought of being with Hinata had most definately boosted Temari's spirit. She ran around Suna and found the last one. Then she dragged them all to the Kazekage's office and refused to knock like any other time.

Now this is where Temari's day went off the wagon. When she burst into the room here is what she expected to see: Gaara signing papers and looking up at her with that green eyed stare. Now this is what she did see: Kankuro using his chakra strings to control two little kid puppets.

Not only was her younger brother with two little kid puppets but he seemed to be putting on a show for Gaara. Not only was he putting on a show for Gaara but the redhead seemed to _enjoy _the show. He was smiling a amazingly cute smile and looking at the dolls with innocence. It was kawaii and all but still... not right.

"Kazekage sama?" one of the female Elders squawked. Kankuro whirled around and the puppets fell down as lifeless as they had been created to be. The blush on the puppeteer's face didn't go well with the purple paint on his face. _I'm going to kill that brat! _Kankuro thought as he sat in a chair in the far corner.

"I'm... going to pretend that I didn't see that. Here are the Elders as you asked." Temari said and stood besides her little brother's chair. She knew that the Elders were going to be harsh and glare at the boy as if he caused the Holocaust. Gaara looked at them with hard eyes before preparing to speak.

"Each and everyone of you are fired now leave."

Silence.

Now Temari and Kankuro were officially scared. How could he come out of the blue with that decision? Of course Temari and Kankuro wouldn't care if they were gone but there was no way in hell that they'd just play dead! They'd fight back and then Gaara would get kicked out as Kazekage!

"Kazekage sama! What has gotten into your head? You cannot just dispose of us as if we were broken toys!" the lead Elder shouted. Gaara allowed a small little smile to come to his face then he pulled out a large stack of papers. It was at least three inches thick.

"You see these papers? Half of them are anceint Suna laws. They say that I cannot fire the Elders by myself. I need the vote of at least two thirds of the people. And guess how many signed them? Three fourths. Now you can check them if you like but I'd prefer that you leave now. And I do mean now."

Gaara had stood to his feet and was now glaring at each old person. They casted their heads down and left, not even bother trying to stop him. They had hoped that he wouldn't ever find the whole voting law. The redhead smiled at the closed door before turning to his two siblings.

"Okay... Temari you are now in charge of Suna once you come back with Kankuro. I already asked Tsunade if she'd like for Hinata to come down here as the liaison between Villages. Hyuuga immediately accepted and you'll go back to pack her things. Kankuro you are the ambassador for Suna so you'll be in Konoha a lot... I'm living in Konoha and I have our bags packed so that we can leave... lets go." the redhead stated and allowed his gourd to break into sand. It swirled around his feet and arms instead of going onto his back.

He left his siblings to stare at his retreating back as if he had lost his everlasting mind. Maybe he had... And they were going to find out on this trip as to what was up with him. Even if it killed them... which it might.

~THE END~

Okay yeah it sucked major balls but c'mon i'm trying. Erm... hm... you know just because it sucked I'm going to allow you a small sneak peek on the next chapter.

**"Why would you say something like that?" Temari screamed before taking up her fan and knocking Sakura in the head.**

Sakura: that's because you hate me isn't it!?

.... no....

Gaara: MISCARRIAGE!? You nearly made me have a miscarriage!? -starts chocking me-

...Please... I want to live... without me your babies... have... no father...

Shukaku: you are lucky that I dont kill you too!

Kankuro: A FUCKING PUPPET SHOW!? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?

Temari: i thought it was funny.

... thank... you... Temari... I... don't own... Naruto!

Gaara: you have no reason to talk! -tightens hand-

... are you guys gonna watch!?

All:.... yes... sure!

Chihiro: .... she's turning purple...

Arashi: should we help her?

Kisho: nyah, she'll escape! I'm sure.... calling me girlie.

.... -pass out-

Sai: review you guys and good bye... dont worry bout naachan she'll be fine.... maybe.... let's go Panda. -Grabs Gaara and leave my body there-


	6. Chapter 6

Previously on Gaara's heat!!!

Hm... let's see. Shukaku and Gaara got into a large argument which nearly killed his babies. The Triplets helped save the unborn babies. Erm... Gaara kicked out the council and er... Temari is going to be Kazekage. Kankuro's gonna be Suna's Ambassador. And... I think that's it.

Arashi: Are you sure that's all that happened?

To tell you the truth.... no. I'm not sure and it was all a guess. I've got too many stories on my mind to know exactly what happened in the last chapter.

Chihiro: why didn't you just read it over?

Why? I'd be better off telling the readers to re-read it themselves. Besides was it not you three who told me to not even bother with the Previously on?

Kisho: since when do you listen to us? Besides we are nothing but OC's you actually decided to keep. And we're from a different fic.

..... shut up and do the warnings.

Chihiro: yes boss. Naachan do not own Naruto.

Arashi: and there will be a bit of violence. and a lot of sand siblings, temarito be specific.

Kisho: I hope you enjoy!

~Story~

Temari watched her brother order around half of the servants of the house. Today was the day that they were leaving. Gaara had told her to carry on with her day while he packed everything. Now those words shocked the blond beyond belief. I

t didn't make sense, Gaaranever packed a damn thing... ever. He'd have his sand pack it or wouldn't pack at all and rely on Temari or money to get him clean clothes. However, the way he had said it... well it made her believe him. So Temari came home and guess what? Oh yeah, Gaara wasn't packing a damn thing.

The servants were. They all looked scared out of their mind as they ran around the house. They were packing and moving items and generally listening to everything that soon to be retired Kazekagesaid. Oh boy was he saying a lot. Temari really couldn't blame them for being scared. Something about Gaara just said, 'On Edge'.

The blond moved to the side to avoid being knocked down by a running boy. In his hand was a tray of fresh fruit that he immediately gave to the redhead. The Suna leader nodded to the boy and handed him two random fruits before shooing him off somewhere. _Now that was strange... it was like he was acting... motherly? _the blond thought.

Temari was having a very scary and unwanted thought going in her mind. She tried to shake the thought of a bunch of red haired, sand controlling toddlers running around the world. They were each looking at her and demanding her to cook and do something else. Staring up at her with those unblinking green eyes... _No! Gaara cannot be pregnant without being in heat! Heating time is not now and... wait... _

"When was the last time Gaara was in heat?" she muttered to herself. She slowly counted in her head and came up with about three months. That meant... oh no! Either Shukaku and Gaara had figured out a way to block out the heating month or... he was pregnant.

Heat must be like a girl and her period. If she missed it then she must be pregnant. Oh God, she hoped that that wasn't the case. She didn't want to deal with a hormonal, pregnant brother. He was already hard enough to deal with! _Wait! Maybe this is what that ritual was supposed to do. Maybe we are only meant to go back every half a year! _the blond thought.

"I need to stop thinking and just... go for it." Temari said to herself suddenly. She crept up to her little brother who was now telling a female off. She was slim and tall with short black hair and bright gray eyes.

".... I said to pack everything of mine. That means every fucking thing. Don't ask me if I want it packed or not! Pack it! I don't care if its a thong in my room, if it's there and says 'Gaara's' on it then fucking pack it! And bring me some tangerines mixed with cookies.... NOW!" Gaara shouted.

Temari was directly behind her brother when he turned around to walk away. This move made his body line directly up with hers, her stomach with his. The dark blue eyes widened at the rounded belly on her flat one. Her mouth fell open and she couldn't get it to close.

**Wow... this is going to be... what do you humans call it?... Awkward? **Shukaku muttered. Gaara nodded mentally and looked up at his sister with a slight smile. The blond was looking at him as if he had just kept a huge secret from her... oh he did. The white mouth moved without any sound coming out. Gaara glanced around and pulled his sister into the nearest room. It just so happen to be Temari's old nursery. **Really? You couldn't have picked a better setting. **Shukaku stated.

".... Are you disgusted?" the redhead suddenly asked. Temari glanced at her little brother from her side of the room. He had opened his trench coat so that she could clearly see the round belly through the black net shirt underneath.

She stared at the rounded belly. The blond leaned against the big crib and labeled all her feelings at the moment. She was disappointed that he didn't tell her. She was... angry that he tried to keep a secret from his sister. Sad that he underestimated her ability to find out things.... hm... none of them were disgusted at him for being pregnant.

"Nope. But why didn't you tell me?" She asked, walking across and lightly hugging her brother. Gaara relaxed into her hug and the tips of his mouth went up slightly.

"Actually the thing is... I really didn't know you were going to find out until we were half way in the desert. I thought my extra eating would signal you. From what I guessed ((and what I orginally planned)) we would have been two days in the desert and you would notice and somehow get me to take off my shirt. I'm not sure how Kankuro's gonna find out..." the redhead nodded at his logic.

Temari thought it through. How was Kankuro to find out? He may be the most protective, giving Temari the violent protective role, but he wasn't the brightest. Hell, if Temari wasn't so watchful, she would have been just as clueless. The blond was happy she knew... disturbed but happy.

"Wait... whose the knuckle head that did this to you? I'm going to shove my left foot so far up his ass that he'll taste my toes." the girl had slipped into her protective mode. **I wonder why she said left foot? Why not the right? **Shukaku spoke to herself.

_I think she kicks harder with the left. Maybe... then again most people kick with the front... my sister kicks like she wants to break the body part. _Gaara said. **Why is everyone in your family scarily violent? **the demon asked. The redhead was mentally silent before he shrugged. They had always been like that. Just... violent.

Not that Shukaku could really talk. I mean... look at her! She was a demon so destructive that they sealed her in a child! Speaking of child... what should he name the babies? He liked the name Ai. **A little cliche don't you think? **Shukaku asked. _Shut up.... what about... Ava? _Gaara questioned.

**Did you not just traumatize a Ava? No how about... Dosu for one of the boys? **Gaara quickly shook his head, pointing out that he killed a Dosu not to long ago. The two began to go back and forth, completely ignoring Temari. Well... it turns out that Temari doesn't like being ignored.

"Hey! Gaara!" the blond shouted, snapping the redhead out of his musing. Gaara blinked and looked at his sister, trying to remember what they were talking about. This pregnancy made him forget a lot of things and sometimes it was okay... this was not one of those times. **Sai, just say Sai. **Shukaku giggled. Not completely trusting the demon, Gaara still stated the name of his artist. Then he remembered what the question was. _I.... hate you... Shukaku... very much... _the redhead thought as he rubbed his round belly.

Before Temari could get any words to come out of her mouth Gaara suddenly tensed. His face went pale but hardened. Temari didn't miss his pale hands immediately going to his stomach as if to protect it. At that moment all warning bells went off in the eldest head. The blond turned around, fan already unfolded and behind her, shielding Gaara from view. Temari was the type that took in everything at once.

She immediately noticed the maid standing there with absolute horror and disgust and anger on her face. In her white knuckled hand was the tangerine cookies that Gaara ordered a while ago. **Runt, you can't fight in this condition! **Shukaku warned.

The redhead had no time to warn Temari, because the blond was holding the maid by the throat and slamming her into a wall. The redhead was frozen as the cookies rolled across the floor and his older sister lean into the face of the black haired woman.

"How much do you know?" the question was clean and simple. But coming from one of the most deadliest ninjas in Suna, it was a death threat. What this woman said would either make or break her. She could be let go or she could seal her fate with Hell.

Normal people would have been scared or at least pale but this maid was actually smirking. Temari's hand was suddenly gripping the woman's throat in the tightest grip she could safely do. The black haired woman pulled at the white hand only to have it tighten slightly.

"I.... I... know that that little monster is pregnant... that-" the lady never finished her sentence before a fist was encased into her flat stomach. The girl doubled over and gasped for breath. Gaara moved back slightly as cold gray eyes locked with his.

He could see every hateful thing she wanted to say and much more. She wanted him to be dead along with his children. **If it wasn't so dangerous... oh fuck it. I still want to kill her. Watch her blood slid down the walls and paint with it! Place her head on a spike to warn away future assholes! **Shukaku was sounding slightly delirious and Gaara pointed this out. **Well you know how I give you nightmares? When I'm outside of your body its like giving myself even worse nightmares. Its really wearing me out... **the female demon explained.

"Don't you say that again!" Temari shouted and kicked the maid in the mouth. This action caused Gaara to snap out of his talking with Shukaku and focus on the task at hand. The maid stood up, blood going down her jaw as she spat at the redhead. Gaara felt a few trickles of her blood on his hand where it landed.

"He is nothing but a monster... You don't deserve children! You deserve to die!" the maid lurched forward, kunai in hand. Gaara froze at that moment as the blade aimed toward his stomach. His mind was screaming at him to move to the side, even a graze was better. But ever instinct was telling him to protect his stomach first! He didn't know what to do and he had no time to decide. He was going to die, his babies were going to-

Blink.

Drip.

Blink. Blink.

Drip. Drip.

Gaara heard the blood dripping onto the wooden floor, echoing in his ears. His pale green eyes blinked rapidly in horror at Temari standing in front of him. There was a sharp kunai embedded deep into her toned belly. She had jumped in front of him and was now bleeding from a serious wound.

"What the hell did you do Naa!?" a deep voice shouted loudly. Temari and Gaara's head snapped to the door way. There was Baki standing in the doorway, his face covered in horror and anger. The girl no dubbed 'Naa' turned to the man and opened her mouth. She had no time to get her words out before Temari gained her bearings. The sand girl grunted in pain as she yanked the blade out of her stomach and stabbed Naa in the chest.

The gray eyes widened and looked down at the deadly wound, bleeding freely. Her face pale drastically as she fell onto the ground, back first. Her eyes somehow still managed to glare at the innocent redhead. She coughed violently, blood going onto her chin.

She was dying on the nusery floor and Gaara couldn't summon the pity to actually give a rat's ass. **Disgusting mortals! Don't shed a fucking tear for that waste of breath. I bet no one even lo-**before Shukaku could finish her rant a high pitched scream came out.

Gaara turned his head to see a girl that looked exactly like Naa on the ground. Gaara thought her name may or may not have been Raa. She was nice and different from her sister, having a scar on her left arm always told them apart. The girl looked around the room and immediately ran to her twin sister, pulling the dying girl onto her lap.

"Oh my God! Naa! Naa-chan! What did you do to deserve this? My sister...." the girl cried, tears falling down her face. The black haired girl smiled slightly, her teeth stained with blood. She whispered something and then pointed to Temari who was loosing too much blood for that to be safe and finally she pointed to the shocked Gaara. Then Raa frowned and rolled her eyes and stood up, allowing her sister's head to hit the ground harshly.

"When I come back I'm going to have brain damage you whore!" Naa shouted weakly, making a grab at her head. Her twin rolled her eyes and went to the severly bleeding Temari. **I thought twins liked each other.... **Shukaku whispered, secretly liking the sibling cruelty.

The redhead shrugged, not caring about the dying girl and rushed over to his older sister who was now leaning heavily against the crib and holding her bleeding wound. Gaara felt his heart tightened at the sight of so much blood surrounding his sister.

"Let me take a look at it...." Raa whispered, pulling at Temari's blood covered hand. Gaara felt bile coming to the tip of his tongue, his nose stronger than normal. He covered his nose and leaned backwards as Temari's dress was undone and the wound was fully shown. **Should we concerned that she's looking at Temari but not... her own sister? **Shukaku murmured, trying to distract her host. Gaara shrugged and turned to look at the dead twin.

To his everlasting surprise, there was no dead Naa laying there. There laid a sleeping kid, maybe two or one years old. The girl had short, shiny black hair and her body was pale and innocent. _Why is there a child where that woman was laying? _Gaara asked mentally. Raa seemed to hear him and smirked from helping Temari.

"Her and I are from an extinct clan. A kekkei genkai of ours made our bodies reincarnate after dying through violence. We age quickly and stop at eighteen.... but if we live more than eighteen years then we began to age again until we die of natural causes." Raa spoke.

The redhead nodded and continued to stare at the cute toddler, ignoring the stench of blood. The Kazekage truly had to resist the need to pick the child up and cuddle her... well hug her. Gaara did not cuddle. **Sure you don't. **Shukaku muttered.

"Okay you should be fine... take it easy and I hope you don't plan on having children. Damn when Naa wanted to kill your child she was trying to prevent all future children." Raa smiled good naturely and gently patted Temari's stomach.

Gaara turned and spotted his older sister smiling, topless. Which meant her round breast were out for the whole world to see. It didn't bother the male that much though Baki was going into harsh, coughing fits.

"Now you, young lady! You're going to be taught to appreciate everyone as long as they deserve it! I can't believe I let some homophobic raise my twin the sixth time around... should've known that numskull would influence her... asshole..." Raa muttered, picking up the sleeping toddler and leaving the room and ultimately the house. ((neither to be seen again)). Gaara pursed his lips in thought before shrugging and going to the doorway. More than half the house staff was standing there, their eyes wide open.

"None of you seen, heard, or even smelled anything... got it?" Gaara stated so sweetly it was impossible to think of him as innocent. The maids and servants immediately nodded and shuffled off, one servant girl coming forward with a tray of tangerine cookies, having heard the others fall.

Gaara smiled at her and took the tray. **Now its time for a long journey... with your informed sister and clueless brother.... I'm going to murder an entire clan before this is all over.... I swear.... **Gaara could do nothing but break into light laughter.

~On the Road~

"I don't see why I have to carry the scroll with our things!" Kankuro complained once again. Temari and Gaara sighed, their tempers rising. This was the tenth time that Kankuro had said that statement and they had just started walking fifteen minutes ago. The redhead was sorely tempted to beat him over the head, but that would be bad...

Someone was gonna have to carry the brunette unless they wanted him to die in the tidal waves of dangerous sand. In the desert, once a body is dropped it is never seen again. That thing will be either melted by the sun or frozen to death by night. Neither wanted that... Kankuro was heavy.

So all in all, they continued to ignore the middle child. It wasn't that hard, making the sand swirl around his feet and rubbing his stomach whenever Kankuro looked away. They were walking slower than usual and Gaara was eating much more than his fair share. Not that Temari minded, she even offered some to him, being careful of stretching too much. But Kankuro... oh he minded alright.

"Gaara! Dammit! Stop trying to eat my food!" the brunette shouted, snatching his food away from the invading hand. Gaara glared evilly at him and reached for it, only to have Kankuro jerk backwards. He was much taller than his little brother and he could hold his food high in the air. However, having two siblings against you wasn't very fair. Temari calmly took her fan and knocked the wind out of his stomach, making him double over.

"Thank you Kankuro... fat ass..." Gaara muttered, stealing the food.

~Two days later~

Kankuro was thinking. Yes we know that that doesn't happen very often. ((joking for kankuro fans)). But he was doing it. He was thinking that it was weird that they had left out two days ago and yet he could still almost see their village. It never took them that long to reach Konoha. And he had a feeling that Temari and Gaara were keeping him out of the loop.

Why did they continously do this? Everytime he turned around something strange is happening and he was always the last to know. Did they secretly despise him? Kankuro wouldn't be surprised if they were plotting his death right now! _Now I'm getting paraniod.... _Kankuro scolded himself.

"Time for a break." Temari shouted suddenly. Kankuro whirled around. This would be their fifth break... in the last three hours. What kind of joke were they playing!?

"No! No more breaks. I will carry Gaara if need be! There is nothing wrong with him or you!" Kankuro shouted. He was hot, angry, and sexually frustrated. It had been a long time since he had seen TenTen and it was getting on his nerves. And every time they stopped it was always for Gaara! That was getting old.

"Are you calling me lazy, because Temari wants to take a break and I'm tired!?" Gaara growled at his older brother.

He was irritated too and just as sexually frustrated. And his nipples hurt for some odd reason. His feet were feeling funny and the heat was fucking with his mind. **We should kill him.... harvest his blood for the vampires of the future.... or let his essence sank into the sand... **Shukaku muttered. Gaara rolled his eyes and ignored his insane demon.

"I'm calling you a fucking.... FAT ASS!" Kankuro shouted. It was an insult he always used, since Gaara was very skinny it could never offend him. However, today it somehow did. Gaara closed his mouth and stuck out his bottom lip. His eyes watered up slightly and Kankuro was scared he start to cry.... which would be worst than death... no Sand Sibling cried.

".... shit! I give! We stop here and you can even have my dumplings!" Kankuro shouted in defeat.

~Three days later~

Finally! After five long days, the three ninjas were at the outskirts of Konoha. There was no more sand storms! The siblings decided to stop one last time at a conviently placed hotel. Gaara just got into the tub, his pale belly poking out of the warm water slightly. He was leaning back so he could watch the water slide off his smooth skin. **How about Mariyah? Or... Rai? Ryu? Kikyo? **Shukaku suddenly stated. _Hm... I'm not sure.... I don't like Mariyah... too foreign _((I couldn't say American... I think its like... Russian...))_.... what do you think of Misha? _Gaara countered.

**Anyone in your family russian? **Shukaku asked. _Misha is Russian? _Gaara hadn't known that. He thought it was just a name from a movie he had once watched. The little girl was killed but she was so cute and he had heard that it meant 'Resemblance of God.' Sounded cute. **Yes numskull! I- **the bathroom door suddenly opened.

"-- Any soap!?" Kankuro finished the sentence he started from outside. Gaara's belly was hidden in the water as he sat up and hurled the soap at the unsuspecting brunette. It hit him dead in the face and knocked him to the ground.

"Knock next time." Gaara huffed before having his sand forcibly throw his brother from the room. **That was a close one... **the female demon muttered. Gaara nodded with agreement. He stood up and wrapped a nearby thin towel around his waist, his belly too big. Just as one foot stepped out of the tub, Kankuro burst in again.

"Never mind... why.... belly... I.... pr... you...?" Kankuro took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Gaara was frozen in his spot, trying to figure out what to say.

"I'm going to have five." the redhead blurted out as fast as he could. He then walked calmly to the closet and grabbed a fluffy towel to cover from his chest to his knees... it was a big towel. When he turned around, Kankuro was passed out on the ground. **Spazz.... **

~Next day~

Kankuro was still pissed at not being told about Gaara being pregnant. Sure he passed out but he had came back to the living. Besides he was responsible and loyal. Gaara even liked him better, which made him wonder how Temari came to know first. Was it because she was female and....

Oh God, Kankuro just had a thought. What if Temari and Hinata have some type of jutsu to get pregnant by one another? That would be... horrible. Five Gaaras running around was already giving him a heart attack. Now if a couple of Temari's come to... what would the world become?

Kankuro had decided to make the wonderful decision of either quit having sex or get an operation so that he couldn't impregnate TenTen... any way... He didn't even want to make her think the word baby.

"Name and business...? Oh hello Kazekage-sama..." the guard stated. Gaara nodded mutely and barely noticed when Kankuro stepped in front of him. For some reason the brunette had became even more protective than he had already been.

**Maybe he's trying to harvest your soul and feed it to his cat superior!! **Shukaku gasped out. Gaara gave a mental sigh and pushed passed the guard and Kankuro. Temari was right at his side as they made their way into the village.

"Look its that pink haired girl.... Sakura.... should we walk the other way?" Temari asked. She knew how much Gaara disliked the girl at moments. However, she was coming right now. With a reluctant Shikamaru. He seemed to be arguing with her in whispers but she kept on that annoying smile. She stopped right in front of the sand siblings.

"Hey you guys!" the girl smiled. She felt Gaara twitch and the same around his feet shift a little faster than the cute kitty it had once resembled.

"Hey..." Shikamaru yawned. Kankuro felt Gaara twitch more. He was in front of his two hated people. There was something about them both that just pissed off the Kazekage and right now he was pregnant and tired and he didn't want to be near either. He had to cut this short.

"Have you seen Sai?" the redhead asked. Sakura and Shikamaru looked at each other. The dark haired male nodded with a sigh and Sakura did that little thing she does. Where she nods her head and looks like she's about to do something extremely great... like say this:

"He died on a mission." Sakura stated, her eyes downcast. Gaara's world crashed. Everything stopped and his heart sunk to the ground. He didn't know what to do. Sai was dead and he didn't even get a chance to say goodbye to him. The man didn't even know that he was going to be a father!

"I'm sorry Gaara... this is troublesome..." Shikamaru stated. Gaara couldn't even manage the energy to glare at such a comment. Then... Sakura giggled. She fucking giggled. Gaara's head snapped up and his chakra flared very dangerously. How dare she laugh!?

"You should've seen your face! Oh my God!" the pink haired girl howled.

"Yeah... April's Fool, Kazekage." Shikamaru said. **That was the last straw. **Shukaku muttered. Before Gaara could move, his siblings were already in action. Temari whipped out her fan and whacked Sakura nice and hard in the head.

"Why would you say that!?" the blond screeched. She hit Sakura again, this time in the face. The pink haired girl fell to the floor in shock. She rolled over to dodge another attack. Shikamaru also had to duck when Kankuro threw a handful of posion darts. One grazed him but not too much. He felt his arm go numb and barely had enough time to avoid his head being cut off by a flying kunai.

"... Temari?" a certain blond friend spoke up.

"Kankuro?" said blonde's lover cocked his head to the left.

"Raccoon?" now that was the voice that Gaara wanted to hear. The redhead turned around to see Sasuke, Naruto, and Sai standing by some trees looking very lost. They looked concerned that Shikamaru was now being strangled and Temari had officially knocked out Sakura. The blond had stopped and sat by her body, still fuming.

"... you guys are so violent." Sasuke commented suddenly. Gaara didn't even care about the Uchiha at the moment. He ran to his dark haired artist and jumped in his arms, allowing his round stomach lay fully onto the toned stomach. _I think I am experiancing.... shock right now... _Sai thought vaugely.

~The End~

Not the last chapter. I didn't like the ending but that's fine.... hm... i think there may be another lemon somewhere... like preggo yaoi sex.... strange, I might do it... hm.... I don't own Naruto....

Gaara:.... you tried to kill me? who makes themself the bad guy... that LOSES?!

I.... have no idea... I mean seriously... sometimes I like to be the bad guy. And I decided to be the homophobic bitch. Not my fault. Well it is but you get what I mean.

Temari: now I can't have babies? not that I would... Hinata is uke.

Hinata: how do you know that I'm uke? I could be seme you know.

Temari: psh, yeah right Hinata. And pigs fly.

Naruto: don't mess with the ukes. they are viciously.

Oh yeah. You are seme aren't you Naruto? I should make a sex scene for you two....

Naruto: oh yeah! I am!!!

Sasuke: Don't see why! I'm seme too!

Naruto:.... its size that matters Suke-teme.

Kakashi: Yes size matters a lot!

Jariya: Breast or penis?

Penis and height... maybe height.

Jariya: that's my que to leave and find some women.-leave-

Bakura: I can be seme if I want. I chose to not do all the work that Marik has to do.

Whoa! Why are random animes coming here!? You're not on here! I haven't even written bout you!

Shikamaru: but he has a point. Neji does a lot more work than I do. Since I let him seme. Besides.... it feels good.

O///////O how did we get to this subject!??!!?!?!? It's time to close out! Byez!!!!!!!! Oh yeah...

I NEED BABY NAMES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Has it really been half a year? Oh… my God! I am SO sorry you guys. My computer was broken and—

Chihiro: haven't you worked on new fics since you've been gone?

What! How could you accuse me of such a malicious and atrocious act! I would never work on other fics when I have many others to work and edit on!

Kisho: you lie; you **are** working on new fics. Even two Yuri ones where you aren't absolutely mean to the pink monstrosity.

Arashi: If you look closely you notice Sasuke is not there.

…. Snitch!

-People start to throw tomatoes-

I'M SORRY! -Runs-

**~STORY~**

_I think I'm experiencing shock… _Sai thought vaguely as he felt Gaara's rounded belly against his own flat one. He looked down into the narrowed, blue-green eyes smiling up at him. Gaara blushed slightly as he realized that Sai could tell of his… expecting state.

"Can we talk?" the redhead asked. Sai stared at him, still stunned. Gaara nodded his head and smiled when Sai started to do that same. **Was I drunk when I picked this one? He's sorta slow… **Shukaku muttered. Gaara ignored his demon and quickly kissed Sai on the lips before dragging the ninja with him.

"What just happened?" Naruto asked. **Damn, looks like Shukaku isn't up for… as you humans say… grabs. She smells expecting… **Kyuubi chuckled in Naruto's mind. The blond stood still so he could work out what his demon said. It took two minutes before his mouth fell open in shock. _No way!_ Naruto thought. **Yes way!**

"Dobe… what are you doing?" Sasuke asked, thwacking Naruto on the back of the head. The Leaf ninja yelped and pouted at his boyfriend. _How does he top me again? _Sasuke thought. He didn't ponder for long as the blond suddenly kissed him passionately, biting down on his lower lip.

Uchiha gasped and wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck. Naruto sucked softly on Uchiha's tongue and dragged his hand down the small of his back. Sasuke moaned as the tanned hands cupped his bottom and then frowned when Naruto pulled away to speak.

"I think a certain Sand Nin is going to have… kits," Naruto smirked. Sasuke blinked in shock and furrowed his brow. _Gaara is pregnant? No… no God would be so cruel! _He thought. He had to find out for himself. A peculiar plan formed in his mind. Sasuke looked at Temari and Kankuro who looked like they were contemplating the same plan.

"Want to play 'I spy'?" Temari asked. The other, conscious, ninjas nodded and disappeared after their walking friends/relative.

Just as they left Neji and Lee came walking down the street talking nonchalantly and quite happily. Immediately they spotted the two out cold Leaf Ninjas (Shikamaru and Sakura). Neji blinked rapidly while Lee started to cry over the body of his beloved cherry blossom.

"What… the Hell?" Neji sweat dropped, shaking his head slowly.

~SAIGAA~

Sai and Gaara had gone to a small pond. It wasn't until Sai sat down, pulling Gaara on his lap, that the artist realized that they were at their sex site. Gaara realized this too and a hot blush went across his face as Shukaku supplied him with memories.

"Is that yours?" Gaara asked idly, pointing a finger across the pond. Sai nodded, already knowing what he was talking about. Tsunade had seen the picture, one that he named, when he had just finished him.

It was a gorgeous revival of the pond only it had a stunning, redhead angel easing out. Her/His wings were black and white, dripping with water. The aquamarine eyes stared out with a beautiful innocence and slight animalistic attraction and were surrounded by thick, black lines.

"Tsunade made you put it there or did you volunteer?" Gaara tilted his head. It was gorgeous—breathtaking really.

"She made me hang up Raccoon Angel," Sai answered, slowly bringing his hand down to touch the curved belly. Gaara eased himself backwards until his head was resting against Sai's chest. He allowed Sai to caress his belly gently until he felt ready to talk.

"Shukaku goes into heat… the babies should all be human except for some markings—they are yours," the redhead said quickly, claiming Sai to be the father.

Sai froze in rubbing the pale stomach. For a second, Gaara feared that Sai would not believe him and reject the babies as his. He was wrong—in fact it was quite the opposite. He was actually wondering why Gaara would point this out to him in the first place—who else could be the father!

Sai loved Gaara and he was knew that Gaara returned his feelings tenfold.

"You are so odd, Raccoon," Sai murmured, kissing the soft hair. **Seriously this pregnancy is making you paranoid, so stop—OH MY GOD! THAT BUTTERFLY IS ATTACKING US! **Shukaku screamed.

Before Gaara could stop himself, the sand darted out with deadly speed and exterminated the insect. Sai stiffened and Gaara turned his head slowly toward his lover. The Leaf nin was wondering why the butterfly was killed, it was clear by the way he was looking at Gaara. To the redhead's relief, the teenager wasn't scared of him, just curious.

"It was on the attack," Gaara shrugged.

~In the bushes~

"Oh my—!" Kankuro's mouth was covered by Sasuke to keep him from screaming. Uchiha's left eye twitched in horror as he restrained the older ninja. Killing that butterfly was inane and insane. Naruto began to cry silently over the death of an innocent. Temari was quietly laughing—her brother's reasoning was comical!

~Back to Sai/Gaara~

"Did you hear that?" Sai asked, perking his ears. Gaara shrugged his shoulders and turned until he was facing Sai, snugly fitting in the slightly larger lap. He pressed his head into Sai's chest and listened to the calming heart beat, thoughts going faster and faster through his brain.

**Ask him! **_What if he says no? _Gaara thought. **His love for you—he does love you! **Shukaku stated though she sensed Gaara's dubious nature. The redhead took a deep breath and looked up, startled to see Sai looking back at him with those onyx orbs. The redhead narrowed his eyes a little and saw a hint of adoration and love struggling to the surface.

_Sai does love me! _Gaara thought in a wonder, his entire body warming. **Fuck yeah! Shukaku was right, Gaara was wrong. I'm right, you wrong! **Shukaku gloated childishly. The former Kazekage ignored this and allowed a soft smile to overtake his face.

"Sai… can I stay with you? Raise the kits with you in Konoha?" he asked. Sai leaned forward and kissed the slightly dry, pale lips. Gaara grinned, taking this as a yes, and leaned into the kiss.

He wrapped his slim arms around Sai's neck and pulled him deeper in the kiss. _I should give us some privacy! _Gaara thought. His golden sand made a thick barrier that went a mile away from them in a circle, warding off anyone that wanted to come in. Unknowingly, he too trapped the spying ninjas inside.

Sai gently laid Gaara on the soft grass, their lips still connected. He gave the bottom lip a loving nip and started down the soft neck. Gaara shuddered as the ninja licked sensually, sucking every now and then.

"Please Sai, don't play… take me," the redhead pleaded. Sai smirked a little and slowly undid the loose, red shirt. He kissed down to a hard nipple and bit down gently. Gaara arched into him with a moan and urged him to hurry. Sai kissed Gaara's slightly round belly, basking in its warmth. He skillfully undid Gaara's pants button.

Gaara moaned and laced his fingers in Sai's hair; arching his back into the older's mouth. His cock hardened painfully as warm air hit his sensitive skin. Sai licked the head playfully.

He placed his hand on Gaara's thigh to stop him from chocking him and used the other to gently stretch the redhead. His tongue created a path up and down Gaara's member, sucking gently at the head. _Damn bastard is going to tease me until I—ooh that feels good! _The redhead gasped mentally as Sai finally engulfed him fully.

~In the bushes with Naruto and crew~

_Let me out! _Kankuro Sabaku cried out mentally, clawing at the barrier. He was NOT—you see that!—NOT going to idly watch his brother get fuck! It was against every manly and brotherly fiber in his body.

Sasuke Uchiha turned his head quickly and buried his head in Naruto's chest, trying to hide himself from the horrors that were slowly unfolding. Hearing was almost as worst as seeing it as Gaara moaned loudly. It didn't help that Sasuke had a mighty fine imagination and his replacement looked oddly like him.

Temari Sabaku was stunned to her very core. She knew that as a sister she should either be cowering in fear like Sasuke or beating the shit out of Sai for violating her brother without marrying him. Plus the bastard got him knocked up! He deserved an ass kicking. However the disturbing occurrence was oddly captivating and she found herself actually staring.

"This is wrong… but… sort of… a turn on," Naruto Uzumaki muttered, his voice vibrating in Sasuke's ear. The blond, too, was unable to stop watching his fellow Jinchuuriki being ravished.

Sasuke's face heated up at his lover's words and a little twinge of jealousy pulled at his brain. He growled deeply and bit the black clothed nipple in front of his face. Naruto flinched and pulled backwards, frowning when Sasuke didn't let go. _Ow! _The teenager thought when Sasuke bit a little harder than let go with a smirk.

**Hey, kit! This is my heating time too, you know. Sasuke may not be able to conceive but we can still try many, many times! **Kyuubi had a perverted smirk over his furry face. Naruto grinned evilly and wrapped his tanned arms around Sasuke's waist.

"You are going to pay for that, teme." Naruto whispered darkly. Sasuke gulped and glanced at the two sand siblings once more before Naruto teleported them away. Kankuro and Temari glanced at each other and resisted the urge to slap themselves.

Why hadn't they thought of that!

~Back to Sai/Gaara~

"Wait, did you hear that?" Sai asked. Gaara listened and he sensed someone scratching at his barrier—from the inside! He frowned when the people disappeared. He slowly sat up and activated his third eyes just as two people disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Do you think those were assassins? We shouldn't go on. Let's leave Gaara," Sai said, helping the pregnant male up.

((A/N: And here you thought you'd get some preggo sex!))

The redhead grumbled to himself and willed away his erection. He'd have to wait awhile for sex… DAMN! _If I find out who ruined our playtime… they'll pay! _Gaara growled.

"We should see Tsunade… I will need medical attention," Gaara said. Sai nodded once and they walked away slowly, Gaara wobbling a bit from being prepared. **Don't forget to take a nap at four, a bath at six, and kill ten people while you're at it, **Shukaku hummed. _Nice try_.

~Tsunade's Location~

"Lady Tsunade! I said to do your work as Hokage, not to try and cajole me into sex!" Shizune snapped. The blond looked up at her with large brown eyes. Shizune's right eye twitch—the blond had been taking puppy lessons from Naruto and Kiba.

"Please, Shizune! If you get naked I'll work twice as fast!" Tsunade insisted. And clearly she's been hanging around that pervert, Jariya, too much. Shizune took a deep breath and looked at the Hokage. _How did she achieve that? _The raven haired woman pondered for the umpteenth time.

"Lady Tsunade, would you not be MORE distracted if I were naked?" Shizune quickly stabbed several holes in Tsunade's shitty plan.

Tsunade was ready to retort but the door was suddenly opened. There, in the doorway, stood a grinning Sai. Shizune was bewildered, having never seen a happy looking Sai.

"What are you so cheerful for?" Tsunade asked, still upset of not getting her way. She was Hokage dammit—getting what she wanted was supposed to be easy! Having her lover get naked when she says so is supposed to be as easy as one-two-three—

"Hello Hokage-sama," a voice murmured. Sai stepped to the side and revealed the Kazekage. Tsunade smirked, finally understanding why the black haired male was so happy. With her trained medical eyes, she could already tell that the boy was expecting. Now that she thought about it…

"What was the point of the jutsu if you gonna get knocked up anyway?" the blond said frankly.

The room was silent as all eyes turned to the ex-Kage. The pale face broke out into an unexpected blush as he gently caressed his belly. **If she wasn't the midwife I would kill her and watch her blood slide down the fucking walls and then—**

"Shut up Shukaku!" Gaara snapped, his mood changing absurdly. Sai leaned over and kissed Gaara's hot cheek gently, immediately calming the normally impassive redhead. Tsunade nodded to herself; yup the redhead was definitely pregnant.

Tsunade stood up and gestured for Gaara to get on the metal table by the far wall. She allowed gentle chakra to come to the surface of her hand as she waited for him to hand his shirt to Sai.

"So… how was the sex?" Tsunade asked out of lack of anything better to say. Shizune glared fire in her lover's head, which Tsunade pointedly ignored as she gently rubbed the belly. The blond could feel the babies—they were small and about five. _That could be dangerous… _the blond thought.

"Five babies may not grow safely in eight to nine months…" Tsunade warned Gaara. The redhead tilted his head with a confused frown before informing her that he had ten to eleven months to grow healthy babies. _Well that certainly changes things… _the blond thought. **Pfft big boobed lady, thinking I didn't plan things… you think that butterfly had friends? **

"So! Let's get you settled in our lovely village!" Tsunade smiled.

"I'm staying with Sai, I quit as Kazekage and…" the redhead trailed off, revealing all that he had planned before coming here. Tsunade and Shizune both face planted. **Wow, hearing that out loud puts things into perspective… you really thought this through runt. **Shukaku stated. Gaara shrugged passively and pulled Sai out the office, it was almost four and he hadn't had lunch yet.

"Ramen with pickles and crackers sound good…" he stated. The raven haired ninja smiled and placed a peck on his cheek, promising him any food he wanted. This love thing was wonderful! Sai would have to thank Naruto later on.

~To Naruto and Sasuke~

The entire apartment building had been empty of people. They all decided that it was a good time to vanish or take a long walk. Of course this had _**nothing**_ to do with the fact that the landlord spotted a certain blond ninja disappearing into Sasuke's room.

The landlord covered his head with his pillow. Right now was the moment when he hated his life. Usually he was the last person to draw the short stick but today his luck had run out. He was now stuck in the apartment that he owned, getting an earful of scarring… things.

"Oh, Naruto. I will never call you dobe again if you just… go… **faster**. **HARDER**!"

"You want **faster**? You want **harder**? **Fine**!"

"Yes! YES!"

"I'm almost there. I'm cumming!"

"Me too!"

The man uncurled from his fetal position. It was over… it was finally over. He stood up and went over to the window. He would have to open it and shout, as loud as possible, DONE… but he never got the chance.

"You want to go again, Sasuke?"

"You know it… dobe."

The landlord started to weep.

~THE END~

Naruto and Sasuke didn't get a real lemon because I'm lazy… I think it fair that I give them one during the last chapter…

Chihiro: can Sasuke have babies?

Kisho: How could he?

Arashi: it would only be fair…

Hinata: I'm pregnant!

Temari: WHAT! (Faints)

Kankuro: GODDAMMIT! NAAAAA-CHAAAAAN!

WHAT! IT WASN'T MEEEEE! REVIEW!

Tsunade: P.S. that last comment may or may not be true—you chose.


	8. Chapter 8

Sailuv123: I am sorry for saying Sai died. Although I am… 55% sure I never claimed Sai's death.

Nequam-tenshi: Landlord gets paid good money. If he didn't he would have kicked them out. Besides, Naa-chan doesn't know anything about landlords or apartments for that matter. I mean, I live/love living in apartments but I'm not sure how they run… at all. I actually do not know how many boys any girls. Just any number of names will do.

Silent Winds of Oblivion: your wish is my command. I am happy to comply.

Video games are the best things ever invented. They taught me that sometimes you have to defy logic… so don't fuck with my logic on this chapter. And I don't know what to do with this chapter so it will feature the other couples. This chapter is short. TenTen is about the only one that is OOC. I'm sorry but I truly don't like her enough to see how she would behave in certain ways… too lazy to tell the truth.

P.S. I haven't slept for the past two days… I was cowed by my worst fear and I'm too paranoid to sleep.

~Story~

"Ramen with pickles and crackers sound good…" he stated. The raven haired ninja smiled and placed a peck on his cheek, promising him any food he wanted. This love thing was wonderful! Sai would have to thank Naruto later on.

* A couple of hours later * ~Naruto's location~

The two laid in Sasuke's bed, looking deeply into each other's eyes. They had just gotten done on their fifth round and needed a break before starting on the sixth. Maybe they wouldn't even need the sixth if they kept staring so lovingly into each other eyes. The fluff was literally chocking the air around them (along with the scent of sex) and Sasuke was getting quickly annoyed with it.

"Let's go for a walk," Sasuke suggested suddenly. Naruto smiled amusedly, secretly wondering if Sasuke could even walk after such an explosive round of fornicating. And yes, Naruto most definitely knew what 'fornicating' meant. He actually knew about thirty words and phrases that all meant sex. He didn't spend so much time with Jariya and Kakashi without picking up something.

"Naruto… are you coming?" Sasuke's voice snapped his out of his thoughts. He turned his head and noticed that Sasuke was clean, dressed and standing by the door. Naruto blinked owlishly and wondered how in seven levels of Hell the Uchiha managed to do something like that.

"DONE!" he heard someone shout. Naruto raised a brow and looked at his boyfriend who just shrugged as usual. It happened every time they had sex although that wouldn't happen any more seeing as they would be getting their own estate once Naruto becomes Hokage in a few weeks. Also Sasuke was finally going to touch the Uchiha estate. Unexpectedly a hand was brought to the back of his head and he fell onto the ground, face first.

"Hey!" Naruto whined, jumping to his feet. He looked at Sasuke who was smirking with the arrogance of a sex God. It actually turned Naruto on… it would have done so even better had he not be slapped upside the head.

"I'm the future Hokage! You can't hit me… why did you hit me?" Naruto pouted like a child.

"I told you to stop thinking about the Uchiha estate. I want nothing to do with it," Sasuke berated his lover. Naruto's pout grew and he folded his arms with a loud huff. He already knew the reason as to why Sasuke didn't want to step within five feet of the place. The bad memories still haunted him and he couldn't set the place on fire for a similar reason. Naruto knew all this since Sasuke told him at least ten times because of Naruto's daydreaming eyes.

"You are such an idiot, baka," Sasuke muttered under his breath and continued to walk. Naruto stuck out his tongue and they fell into an enjoyable silence. They had taken a couple of steps into a park when they were met by a sight that they could have done without.

Now, before this sight is revealed know that Sasuke and Naruto have done their fair share of public affection. Though Sasuke detests doing anything like that out in the open, for everyone to see and ogle at it never stopped Naruto from attempting and succeeding sixty percent of the time. In Sasuke's defense, a horny Naruto equals a very convincing Naruto.

Anyway, the thing that they had seen was pretty shocking but simple. Hinata was pressed up against a tree, moaning wantonly as Temari sucked on her neck and gave hot kissing up the pale column. She slammed her mouth onto Hinata's pulling one of the girl's legs onto her hip.

"Temari… Temari! We can't do this. You're still wounded and it could tear open. And… and I have to tell you—," Hinata was saved from arguing her point because of Sasuke clearing his throat.

"Are we interrupting something?" Sasuke asked a smirk clearly on his face. He knew damn well that they were interrupting something. Hinata and Temari froze and the former girl's face turned a bright red and she immediately began to stutter out random words and syllables. Temari just sighed and glared at Sasuke. She gently lowered her head to silence Hinata with a kiss.

"Sasuke is being a bastard, he knows that we were busy," Temari informed her. Hinata's face turned a higher level of red and she scolded Temari on calling friends out of their names. Naruto giggled at the amount of trouble Temari was getting in for simple name-calling. It wasn't as if the blond female and the black haired male actually got along on a good day. They absolutely hated each other for some odd reason. Oh, but back to Temari getting scolded.

"And if you think you will teach our daughter or son such mean, thoughtless words than you may think again!" Hinata scolded in her sweet little voice… then her eyes widened and a hand slapped over her mouth as she realized what she had revealed. Temari, who wasn't really listening to the rant, thought over the words her lover used that would make her look like she just told someone's secret. She rolled the words around her head then realization hit her.

"T-Temari!" Hinata gasped as the blonde's eyes suddenly rolled to the back of her head and she fainted right on the spot. She sighed with relief when Naruto darted forward and caught her lover before she could crack her head on the tree roots.

"Well, I guess you told her the good news!" Sasuke smirked and glided forward. He always wanted to try a cruel way to awaken a fainted person. The pale man grabbed Temari's nose and held it close, cutting off her air. Hinata bit her lip and frowned, completely shocked that Temari immediately opened her eyes, gasping for breath and swatting at Sasuke's hand.

"Bastard!" Temari accused, pushing her way out of Sasuke's hand. Now, Temari may not have known a lot about medical stuff but she was sure that awaking someone by asphyxiating them! She could have died!

"It worked!" Sasuke said sarcastically. Temari growled and launched herself at the younger boy, not caring that she was being a tiny bit childish—Sasuke had started it anyhow. Later on she would remember that she hadn't inquired how her lover ended up getting pregnant.

** Kankuro's location **

TenTen and Kankuro had done something romantic for once. Instead of training, having amazing sex, or sleeping the day through, they had watched the sunset from the tallest peak in the village. It was beautiful and made TenTen sigh and snuggled into her boyfriend. She never told Kankuro, but she loved when they could just be still and relax without anything sexual being involved.

"Kankuro, I love you," she sighed tiredly. Her words took a moment to seep into her own brain and when it did, she tensed abruptly. Neither of them had gotten to the 'L' word phase yet and she had just told the known Suna Playboy that she loved him!

"TenTen, where are you going?" Kankuro called out as his girlfriend suddenly jumped to her feet and began to run away. Kankuro cursed under his breath and ran after the brunette. Before she got very far, the puppeteer tackled her in mid jump.

"AH!" TenTen shrieked as she was hit in midair and they both started to fall. She closed her eyes, prepared to hit the harsh ground only to land on something a bit softer and something that grunted in pain. TenTen automatically knew that she landed on her boyfriend and probably caused some bruises and pain. She also knew that she was overreacting… maybe Kankuro wouldn't toss her aside for her truthful words.

"Well, at least we know that you always land in my lap… but please remove your knee from my little Kanky," Kankuro said with a smirk laced in his voice. TenTen shifted and realized that her knee was really hard on Kankuro's groin and not in a good way. She winced for him and pushed herself off her boyfriend while watching him with wary eyes. The space around them was silent. And not a peaceful silence either. It was more of an awkward silence that no one should ever be subjected to.

"So…" TenTen started, her eyes wandering everywhere but looking at Kankuro. The puppet master sighed, this was going to be a very, very long explanation.

** On to Temari and Hinata! **

Temari groaned and shifted on the soft cloud she was resting upon. For some reason her head hurt and pounded with the vengeance of twenty drums and her left hand could not find the body that was usually next to hers. After searching and hitting only empty air, Temari gave up with a groan and deigned to open her eyelids.

Hinata was hovering over the top of her, worry in her pearl eyes. Hinata was always worrying over her no matter the situation. Temari actually like it in a weird way. Temari smiled slightly and tilted her head as she tried to figure out how she had even gotten here.

"You were fighting Sasuke and he knocked you out right when you punched him out of the tree. He hit his head and was out cold while you slumped on a branch. Neji was kind enough to carry you here," Hinata supplied, reading the confused look on Temari's face easily. Temari shrugged and sat up. She hadn't really expected to beat Sasuke but that didn't mean that she wouldn't go upside his head with her hand or fan. There was something that Temari was missing. Something that she had been thinking about before the fight with Sasuke…

Temari pulled Hinata down on the bed beside her and glanced at the book on the nightstand. It had to be something that Hinata was reading as she waited for her to wake up. The title was 'Guide to Pregnancy'.

'_Oh shit,' _it all clicked in Temari's head. She looked down at the younger female who was curled comfortably under her chin and playing with a piece of string on the front of Temari's blouse. Hinata knew Temari a little too well because she felt the questioning air around her rather than seeing it.

"It was because of the jutsu you used. You know the one where you turned into a guy? We both had a lot of fun but you didn't put on a condom. We should have asked Naruto if the insides were changed along with the physical. Who would have thought sperm would be alive in a transformation jutsu?" Hinata murmured lightly.

Temari let out a nervous chuckle before she delved deeper into her thoughts. Hinata was pregnant… with her kids. That meant that she was going to be a mother… she would have to tell her brothers before Naruto or Sasuke had the chance. Sasuke would deliberately be vicious about his delivery while Naruto would just shout it out like the idiot he was.

"I haven't told my Father yet…" Hinata trailed off, a layer of fear in her voice. She had gotten over the initial fear she got whenever Neji or Hiashi were mentioned and she had stood up to her father when she had revealed her relationship with Temari. The blond frowned and tilted Hinata's head up.

"I'll stand right beside you," Temari promised. Hinata smiled and leaned up for chaste kiss. Temari allowed it to stop right there though her nose wrinkled in mock disgust. "Your sappiness is rubbing off on me," she grumbled. Hinata giggled and rolled them over so that she was straddling Temari who was flat on her back.

"Your raging libido is rubbing off on me," Hinata whispered with a lusty look in her eyes. A perverted smirk spread over Temari's visage. Oh yes, she was getting some hot tail this afternoon!

* Kanky and TenTen *

TenTen and Kankuro stared at each other. The latter was taking deep breaths as he had just finished explaining everything to TenTen in a rushed, one breath try. TenTen was in her thoughts and her head was tilted slightly to the side as she decoded most of Kankuro's speech.

"So… in short… you love me too…?" TenTen stated slowly. Kankuro nodded sharply and had his arms full of TenTen. A TenTen that was shoving her tongue far down his throat.

This was nice. Kankuro could get used to this love thing.

* Sai and Gaara *

The two lovers were taking a short nap together. After Gaara devoured several disgusting combinations of food, the redhead announced he was tired and Sai immediately took him to take a nap. He had left for a couple of minutes to speak with Tsunade about what to expect though the pregnant women in the streets were much more helpful and their husbands told of horror stories that they were subjected to by their smaller lovers. Sai found it humorous and outright ridiculous.

Gaara was nothing like that. He had not threatened Sai or switched moods in mid-sentence. There was no way that having a pregnant lover was that bad. A few blocks away, Temari was thinking the exact same thing.

If awards could be given for having the worst prediction of the future, Temari and Sai had earned the mega prize for that foolish thought.

** The End **

Too tired to comment. * Faints *

Gaara: not again! Can't you do anything! -kicks in the side-

-mumbles-

Gaara: what?

-lift head- I will cut off Sai's penis and feed it to the Inuzuka dogs if you continue to bother me. Temari, disclaimers. –faints again-

Temari: Naa owns nothing. She doesn't even own the computer in which she is using to stay away.

Gaara: you don't think she'll do that... do you?

Naruto: -shrugs- probably


	9. Chapter 9

My eyes are dry and my toes are cold.

Chihiro: … what?

Well… I got cold water in my eyes. That makes them dry and I hate the heater so I turned it off and now my toes are cold…

Arashi: what does have to do with anything?

I don't know…

Kisho: idiot. Disclaimer. If Naa owned Naruto, she wouldn't do fanfiction much less obsess over it more than the anime.

*It's getting hot in here*

The two lovers were taking a short nap together. After Gaara devoured several disgusting combinations of food, the redhead announced he was tired and Sai immediately took him to take a nap. He had left for a couple of minutes to speak with Tsunade about what to expect though the pregnant women in the streets were much more helpful and their husbands told of horror stories that they were subjected to by their smaller lovers. Sai found it humorous and outright ridiculous.

Gaara was nothing like that. He had not threatened Sai or switched moods in mid-sentence. There was no way that having a pregnant lover was that bad. A few blocks away, Temari was thinking the exact same thing.

If awards could be given for having the worst prediction of the future, Temari and Sai had earned the mega prize for that foolish thought.

*One Month Later*

Everything was going rather good with Sai and Gaara. The redhead and brunette were their usual blank selves though Gaara sometimes let go of his emotions and snarled angrily. Like at that man who smacked his ass… okay, so it was Sai who pulled back and punched him in the face. Then there was this time those group of butterflies surrounded them, Gaara had massacred each of them. Sai did not know why and he didn't ask Gaara.

Yes… all was going smooth and dandy… until this morning. The sun was shining down on Sai's face and the birds chirped happily in the air of the open window. A gentle wind tickled his pale skin and everything seemed generally peaceful.

That was when Sai opened his eyes. Instead of finding his redhead lover staring back at him with his large eyes just opening, there was nothing but the pink sheets Sakura had given him. Why she gave him pink sheets, he would never know. Anyway, Sai sat up on the bed and blinked several times.

There sat Gaara, head bowed slightly and shoulders shaking with either tears and suppressed laughter. Sand gently caressed Gaara from all points and seemed to be whispering in his ear. Sai slowly slipped from bed and walked over to Gaara.

"What's wrong?" he asked simply. He gently picked up Gaara, not paying attention to the sand, and carried him to the bed. Gaara curled into him and whimpered slightly.

"I became sick again… I had been hungry… so I ate some crackers and hot sauce with pickles," Gaara started. Sai looked at him funny. Gaara, even in his pregnancy, hated hot sauce. Sai had found that out when he had brought back some spicy fish and had added a spot of hot sauce that Sai personally liked. The redhead had stared at him for a very long time and he really hadn't known what to say so he just stared like he was doing now.

"Are you suggesting that I cannot have hot sauce if I want?" Gaara hissed, his eyes narrowing. His reaction the first time was to calmly knock the ball off the table side. It seemed Gaara was in more of a… mood than usual. Sai was quick to remedy the situation, assuring his redhead raccoon that he could have bits of butterflies if he so desired it. Gaara smiled and leaned in for a kiss.

Sai kissed Gaara softly, moving their lips gently and being careful as he lowered his lover to the bed. He left Gaara's mouth and trailed kisses to Gaara's sensitive neck. Gaara let out a moan and arched into him, causing Sai to run his hands down the pale body below him. Well… that had been his plan.

Until he was looking up at stars on his ceiling which was rather odd for it was daytime and he was sure that he didn't paint stars on his ceiling. He blinked several times and looked up into glaring eyes and a narrowed mouth.

"What the fuck?" Sai said the first thing that came to his mind as he sat up and shook his head. It had not really hurt but it was surprising and confusing so he had the right to have a lapse in judgment and cuss at a very violent, very sexy pregnant redhead. Gaara's expression didn't change though he folded his arms over his chest.

"I just told you that I was sick. Why the Hell would I want to have sex—can't we just cuddle or do you just want to fuck my body?" the redhead's eyes narrowed and sand curved dangerously behind him. Sai believed that this was the first time that he ever felt fear but he repressed it easily enough and kept his blank eyes with Gaara's and slowly shook his head.

"I love you," he answered calmly. And it was true. Sai loved Gaara and only him. He could survive if they never had sex again. Sure he would be disappointed but that was all. The redhead seemed to believe him for the sand fell and his body relaxed on the bed. Well… that was one murder attempt avoided.

*Two weeks later*

"Temari… wake up…" Temari moaned and stirred in bed as a sharp, thin finger stabbed into her shoulder. She was having a wonderful dream in which Hinata and herself were having beautiful sex on the beach.

"Temari…" The blond refused to allow a familiar but soft and annoying voice ruin her time with Hinata. So he rolled over and away from the poking finger. There was the sound of feet walking across the other side of the bed and the waves hitting the sand around their withering bodies.

"I mean it, wake up." The finger had found her and the soft voice was sounding off several alarms in Temari's head but she ignored it in favor of her dream and relaxation so she buried her head under her pillow. Hinata moaned and her smaller body overtook her by surprise and suddenly it was Temari who was begging for more.

"If you do not wake up, I will shave your hair and then show everyone your Sailor Moon collection."

Okay, Temari was up. She sat up, pulling the pillow from her head and looking over at the real Hinata who was frowning deeply at her and holding something on the end of her finger. Temari smiled sleepily and reached for Hinata only for the raven haired girl to pull back.

"What's wrong, Hinata?" Temari finally woke up completely and took in the dangerous, anime aura that hung behind Hinata's head. It was evil and it was honed directly at Temari. One false more and it was all over for the blond.

"What, may I ask is this?" the usually mild-mannered girl demanded. She moved her hand so that Temari could focus on the item she held. It was underwear… a lacy black thong to be specific. Temari furrowed her brow and opened her mouth only to have Hinata cut her off. "Don't try to tell me that it is mine for I do not wear such undergarments. So who have you had in OUR bed, Temari?"

Temari's mouth fell open. Was Hinata serious? Temari knew that Hinata was not comfortable with her baby bulge and she knew that Hinata's hormones and self-esteem was on a whole new level of low but that was no reason that Hinata should ever, ever suspect her of being unfaithful. She would rather cut off her own finger than break Hinata's heart in such a way.

"Hinata, I haven't had intercourse with any other person than you," Temari stated carefully and slowly. Hinata's eyes narrowed and every instinct in Temari's body was telling her to run as far and as fast as she could but her love for Hinata told her to stay… so she did. Even when Hinata switched to Byakugan mode and Temari had no way to defend herself.

"Don't you lie to me! I found this in our BED! Just tell me who it was Temari. Tell me. If you do not confess right now, I will leave you. I will leave here and go to Tsunade for an abortion for I would rather kill our babe than have him or her grow up in a home in which both parents do not love them and sleep around with other sluts. For that is showing me how much you do not love me. Sleeping around is one thing but now you are looking me in the eye and LYING!"

Tears were pouring down Hinata's face and Temari could feel her stomach get cold for she knew that Hinata never made threats without carrying them out. Then she would either kill or hurt Temari really bad for forcing her to kill their child. It was how Hinata would see it.

"Hinata…" Temari had to choose her words carefully. She hated being on lovey dovey but it was necessary at the moment. "I love you more than anything in this world. There is nothing that I put before you. I would never, ever, ever jeopardize our love for a one-night stand with some floozy." Temari pulled Hinata onto the bed and curled the girl into her so that she could rain kisses on the pale face. Hinata relaxed slowly but surely in her arms and Temari found that she could breath comfortably again.

"I'm sorry I overreacted like that… but… who panties are those. I know that you like lingerie but I've never seen you in a… thong," Hinata blushed pink as her anger disappeared and her natural shyness was back with a fierceness. Temari smirked after she thought for a minute. She knew whose it was but there was no way that Hinata would believe her so she settled for a shrug of the shoulder and looming overtop of her lover. It was time for her to worship Hinata's body and make sure that the young woman never, ever doubted their love again.

"Shit, shit, shit! I can't find it. It was meant to be a surprise for Kankuro!" TenTen flipped her bed over. She couldn't believe that she lost it!

"What was?" Kankuro stepped into the room and surveyed the damage. TenTen had destroyed her room without mercy and it looked as if five monsters had tore through the place. TenTen blushed a slight red and shook her head wildly.

"Nothing, nothing!" she lied. Kankuro raised a brow but walked away. Maybe TenTen had misplaced a weapon though she surely had enough of them. Who has buttons with tiny poison darts in them!

Meanwhile, in her room, TenTen fell onto her floor after twenty more minutes of looking. She had gone through all the trouble of buying it and she probably left it with the person who had accompanied her and it would just be embarrassing to go back to Temari or, worse, to the store in which she got it from.

"I just hope Hinata doesn't find it…" TenTen whispered.

*Somewhere else*

"So… that's why you and Sakura were beaten into the ground?" Neji raised a brow. He had sworn that Shikamaru was a genius. Yes, a lazy genius but a genius all the same. For him to do something so stupid was just asking for not only a beat down but a few missing limbs. Shikamaru scratched the tiny scar on his cheek and sighed.

"I didn't want any part but… Sakura is troublesome," Shikamaru said as if to explain it all. And it did… in an odd sort of way. It was Sakura's plan, it had to be for Shikamaru wasn't that naive into thinking that just because the Sand were their allies that they would just take any ole joke about death lightly. Especially when that joke involved a lover of Gaara's.

"I suppose I won't keep you from getting lucky then…" Neji mused. Shikamaru joked and coughed on his mouthful of drink as he glared at his lover with a blush.

"Troublesome," he muttered.

*Another place and a couple hours later*

"Lee, just take it off."

"But Sakura… I'm not sure that that—."

"We've been going out for awhile now. Besides, I'm sure you've seen things like this before. You're a ninja for God's sake. "

"But… but not ever ninja has gotten the pleasure of that."

"Then I am proud to be your first."

"Sakura, do not say such embarrassing things out loud."

"Oh come on. It's not that bad. It just means that you are innocent and good—just like I like you."

"That sounds a little sinister."

"Oh, I can be a little more—."

Shizune heard enough. She would not tolerate such behavior in her workplace. Even if it did sound kinda hot. She threw open the door and nearly screamed at Sakura only to really take in the scene.

Sakura was sitting with her shirt half above her navel, her back presented to Lee. He was sitting behind her, all of his cloths off and a slight blush on his face. His hands were poised to take off a bandage that Sakura had no way of reaching.

Oh… they had been talking about… taking off… and wounds… and… oh…

"Carry on," Shizune dashed out of the room, her face red with embarrassment. She could not believe that her mind was so far in the gutter to assume that Lee and Sakura would actually…

Later on, Shizune would wonder why the Hell Lee never seen a wound before.

*The End*

A short little chapter to make up for the days and weeks and months I haven't updated.

Hinata: that's what you want to use to make up for the weeks and months that you have forced us to be frozen.

… I thought the whole mood swing thing only happened to a couple of pregnant people. I mean, I had Gaara do it because… well… because he's Gaara.

Gaara: I hate you.

Love you too muffin cake.

Gaara: what?

Sasuke: when one has the disease called fangirl-ness then one hears only what they think is being said. I mean, we aren't even really here but since she has that horrible disease… well… she just doesn't know.

I can hear you, you bastard. I wonder if there are any guys that read yaoi. I mean, right now, is any one of the people reading this a guy?


End file.
